Seto Kaiba's Different Days Part 2
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: [SLASH]What happens when Damien follows Seto to Tokyo hoping to coax the young CEO into coming back to France with him?
1. Seto Kaiba's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Dilemma****  
****Chapter One**

"Mokuba, are you coming or not? You're going to make me late," Seto shouted to his brother in an indifferent voice. Seto Kaiba was the sole owner of his company; it didn't matter if he was a little late or not.

"Why do you have to go into work so early? I'm going to be an hour early for school by the time I get in the building," Mokuba complained, not picking up his pace even by a millisecond.

"You're the one who wants to take the same limo. Why don't you just take one of the other cars to school later?" Seto asked after taking a sip of the coffee sitting across from him on the table.

"When else am I going to spend time with you?" Mokuba asked, bouncing down the stairs and coming into an empty living room.

"Come in here and have some breakfast before we go," Seto ordered, changing the subject and allowing himself to be even later.

"How come you make me eat breakfast when you never do?" Mokuba asked his older brother after joining him at the kitchen table.

"You need it more than I do," Seto answered matter-of-factly, "You're the one who's still growing and developing."

"At least eat something," Mokuba bargained, "I always feel weird when I'm the only person eating."

"Fine, but no more complaining about having to eat breakfast," Seto agreed, getting up from the wooden seat he was in. "What do you want? Make it something fast."

"Toast," Mokuba answered in a hopeful voice.

"Not enough food," Seto decided without a second thought. "What else do you want?"

"Juice?" Mokuba answered, knowing full well that just toast and juice wouldn't satisfy his brother.

"And scrambled eggs," Seto added, sorted through the refrigerator. He didn't have any cooks to help him with the breakfast. Being a man who liked privacy he tried to hire as little help as possible.

"Okay," Mokuba gave in reluctantly. He wasn't very hungry for a breakfast of any sort; it was much too early in the morning for such things.

Seto nodded in understanding, fishing out the eggs, butter, and juice from the refrigerator and then going in the cabinets for the plates and cups. He prepared breakfast without a word, dumping in the eggs into the skillet while the bread toasted.

Mokuba entertained himself by attempting to do the crossword in the day's paper. Mokuba was an exceptionally smart child (being younger brother to the great Seto Kaiba had forced him to be) so he was doing more than a decent job of figuring out the answers.

By the time Seto had finished the eggs and toast Mokuba had finished a little less than an eighth of the crossword, an amazing feat, especially since he was still so young.

"Eat," Mokuba demanded after he had taken his first few bites and noticed that his older brother was still standing and hadn't even taken a bite of food yet.

Seto didn't say anything in response, though he did comply. Immediately the food he ate sat uncomfortably in his stomach. He had always hated eating breakfast; he had just never felt right eating before making even a small accomplishment.

"It's time to go," Seto announced hurriedly when he was halfway done, "Get your school stuff and let's get out of here." The older Kaiba still didn't care about arriving to work on time; he just needed an excuse not to finish the loathsome breakfast.

Mokuba nodded and ran to get his stuff, allowing the interruption of breakfast.

"You'll come home early today, right?" Mokuba asked his brother before even reaching the limo.

"Hopefully," Seto answered noncommittally. He carried himself proudly as the outside wind came to whip through his hair and clothing.

"Seto," Mokuba halfway whined, hugging himself to protect his body from the cold. "You have to come home early at least once this week."

"I have no idea when I'll be home," Seto tried to explain as he got into the limo, "It all depends on how much work I can get done throughout the day."

"Are you taking another day off school?" Mokuba asked, getting into the limo by the opposite door. "I thought you were going to try to go more often since you were more than a year behind ever since you went to France."

Seto didn't say anything at all for a minute or two; he simply stared out the window at the passing houses and trees. He didn't want to talk about the time he was in France; he didn't even want to think about it. There was a silent understanding between him and his brother not to ever bring it up or try to talk about it. His memory loss was in the past now and he remembered everything perfectly well.

"I took some credits outside of school hours," Seto explained, "I'm still scheduled to graduate with everyone else in my class."

"Really?" Mokuba asked, looking quite happy. He knew that Seto wanted to graduate as soon as humanly possible. "That's great, Seto."

"It's going to have to be the minimum amount of credits, but I can pull it off pretty easily," Seto explained, still looking out the window.

Whatever Mokuba was going to say was interrupted by the opening of the limo door on his side. "Try to come home early okay?" Mokuba asked with hope as a form goodbye. Without waiting for a response he jumped out of the black limo and walked of towards his school building.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, there's someone who's requesting a visit with you," Seto's secretary voice buzzed on the small intercom. 

"I don't have any appointments today," Seto brushed off absent-mindedly. He had too much work to finish before he set about making appointments with anyone.

"He's been waiting here all day," the women explained in a pleading voice. "He says that the meeting will go very shortly."

"Then he can wait until an appointment opens up," Seto explained with an edge of anger.  
"I'm too busy to entertain people." He was trying his best to get all his work done so he could go home early and be with Mokuba but it seemed as if the forces of nature didn't want that for him.

He's been waiting since before you even came in," the women begged, trying to explain the situation again.

"It's not my fault the best thing he has to do all day is wait for me to get my work done,"  
Seto answered dangerously, "but if he really wants to see me that bad tell him to make an appointment."

"Mr. Kaiba…Sir…" the secretary stammered, trying to find a reason to let the guest in.

"I really don't care what he said to you to make you think I wouldn't care about the interruption to my work, but you should know by now that I don't accept any visitors that aren't scheduled. If you keep fighting this then you can just pack up your stuff," Seto told her before he unplugged the intercom all together to stop the conversation permanently.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" said someone outside the office door before turning the knob and letting himself in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto asked after he stood up from his desk chair in surprise, "Get out of here right now."

"Tokyo's made you rude," the guest pointed out as he closed and locked the door, "What happened to my sweet Degare, huh?"

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Seto asked Damien through clenched teeth, "Aren't we done with this whole idiotic thing?"

"Degare, you wound me," Damien said in a hurt voice while he clutched his chest.

"What do you hope to accomplish by being here?" Seto asked, forcing his voice to be calm and businesslike, "The charade is over and I'm not going to play again."

"I wasn't playing," Damien insisted, walking closer towards the desk, "I really do care about you. Why don't you believe that?"

"You…you," Seto tried to start. He was planning on saying, 'You took advantage of me,' but couldn't bring himself to come off sounding so weak.

"You were happy with me back in France," Damien reminded him, "You didn't have anything to worry about and I protected you from everything."

"You're a mental case," Seto said in disgust, "I didn't need protection from anything. You were the reason I was so…"

"…Frightened?" Damien finished for him, knowing that Seto's dignity wouldn't allow him to. "I'm not the one that made you so frightened. I'm not the one you feared so much."

"My step-father's dead," Seto replied, thinking that Damien was referring to him, "He can't do anything except lie in his grave six feet under ground, yet you kept making me think he was still around."

"You still fear him," Damien urged, embracing Seto in a large hug and refusing to let him go. "He still plagues your mind and Tokyo just makes you think about him more."

"Get off of me right now," Seto ordered in a fierce voice that would normally have people cringing in fear; unfortunately, it had absolutely no effect on Damien. The older Kaiba pushed up against the other man, trying to make him loosen the hold; it just made Damien tighten it.

"Kaiba! Mokuba said to make sure you went to school for at least one class period," Joey yelled while jiggling the doorknob. "Come on," he persuaded, "Open up."

"Mokuba's really worried about you," Yugi said in a normal voice, "You should really try to come to school more often."

Seto suddenly stopped pushing off of Damien as the other man cotinued the act, resulting in the two men falling to the floor with Damien landing on top of Seto. Seto squirmed, trying to get out from under the intruder but to no avail.

"Degare and I are very busy right now," Damien called from his place on the floor, "Come back in an hour or two."

Seto clenched his teeth together. If his hands weren't held under Damien so well he would have easily punched the man on top of him. After this was over he would definitely be getting security for his office door. There was no reason his secretary wouldn't be fired for letting them all in.

"Damien?" Tea asked from behind the door in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Damien lied, "Unlike some other people I'm actually wanted here."

"When did you decide that?" Seto finally spoke up, "None of you are welcome here. I want everyone out before I call security."

"Don't be silly, Degare," Damien replied without a second thought before kissing Seto's nose with a smile, "You can't call security with me on top of you."

Seto's eyes widened before he could stop them. He didn't care what Yugi and his cheerleaders thought about him, but he didn't want them going off to tell his brother. At this point whatever they told Mokuba wouldn't be good news.

"Just what's going on in there?" Joey asked in a grossed out voice.

"Nothing's going on," Seto replied in an annoyed voice, "Just get out of my building."

"How could you call what we're doing 'nothing'?" Damien asked in a hurt voice with a pout on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seto asked in a whisper to the man on top of him. "You're making it sound has if we're having sex in here."

"Yes," Damien answered after a moments pause. "That was the intention," he elaborated with an indifferent' voice, "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"_Why_ are you making it sound like we're having sex?" Seto forced himself to ask, waiting in an angry silence for the answer.

"Isn't the reason you don't want to submit to me because you don't want your friends to find out about it?" Damien asked innocently.

"No," Seto burst out, trying to squirm out from under the boy on top of him again. "I don't want to submit to you because I don't submit and because I'm not gay," he explained in a voice loud enough for the people on the other side of his office door to hear it.

"Stop moving around so much then," Damien ordered, "You're just making me harder, I hope you realize."

Seto immediately stopped moving and tensed up. "You sick pervert," he hissed out, "Get off of me right now."

"Relax, Degare," Damien demanded in a soothing voice, "I'm not going to do anything I don't think you'll like."

"You don't know what I like," Seto bit back, thrusting his body forward in an attempt to topple Damien.

"How come you have to be so sexy?" Damien asked as he let his hands travel up and down his captive's body.

"Get off," Seto demanded, struggling even more, "Get your hands off of me right now!"

"What should we do?" Yugi asked his friends after listening to the commotion from inside Seto's office.

"We should try getting someone to unlock the door," Tea decided, "Kaiba doesn't sound to happy to be locked up in a room with his guest."

"Do you see anyone around that might have a key?" Tristen asked, looking around the empty hall.

"Let's go ask the secretary that let us in," Duke suggested, walking towards her.

"May I help you?" Seto's secretary asked, looking up from her work when Duke walked towards her.

"Do you happen to have the key to Seto Kaiba's office, Sweetie?" Duke asked in a charming voice.

"I'm not supposed to give it to visitors," she whispered after giggling at being called 'Sweeite'.

"Can't you make an exception?" Duke coaxed, leaning in closer towards the women who was probably twice his age.

"Well I don't see why not," the women decided, immediately opening a drawer handing a small key over.

"Thanks," Duke replied, pulling away with the key in his hand and a smile of triumph on his face.

"Were you able to get it?" Joey asked excitedly as Duke returned.

"I got it. I got it. Did you doubt my powers of persuasion for even a minute?" he joked happily, turning the small key in the lock.

What the five friends saw made them question whether or not they should have interrupted the visit.

Seto Kaiba was lying on the floor, devoid of any upper body clothing. His pants were unbuttoned and his face had a slight red tinge to it. What the group didn't know was that Seto Kaiba's face was red from anger, not from over exertion.

Damien was sitting on top of the poor company owner, smiling vigorously. He had Seto's arms and hands held captive between his ankles, making sure Seto couldn't push him off. One of his hands was on Seto's hip while the other was resting on his chest.

"We should probably go now," Joey suggested hurriedly, pulling Yugi and Duke away from the room along with him.

"We're very sorry for interrupting," Tea apologized with a quick bow before grabbing Tristen's sleeve and following the others.

"I'm glad we have our privacy now," Damien said before bending down and trying to persuade Seto into a deep kiss.

"I'm not," Seto replied, turning away from the kiss with anger. "Go back to France and leave me alone," he ordered.

"I can't do that," Damien explained with another hurt look, "I'm worried about you and your life here. I think you're too sensitive to be happy in this horrid city."

"I'm not sensitive," Seto yelled in anger, successfully throwing Damien off of him and standing up. "I'm just fine here," he declared, striding back to his desk, still devoid of a shirt, "You, however, are not. Go back to France, Damien."

"You've lost yourself since you've come back here," Damien noticed with sad eyes, "You aren't happy here and you won't even admit it. Don't worry though, Degare, I'll open your eyes to the harshness of Tokyo."

"You belong in a mental institute, you know that, don't you?" Seto muttered. "I'm perfectly fine here and you can't convince me otherwise."

"It's dangerous for people here in Tokyo," Damien insisted. "I can easily see something horrible happening to you here…or," he continued with a growing mischievous smile, "something really horrible happening to your dear little brother."

"Don't you dare hurt Mokuba," Seto ordered with narrow eyes and clenched fist.

"That's not at all what I'm suggesting," Damien replied with shock. "I'm just saying that I care for you as much as you care for your little brother. How would you feel if something happened to him? Do you want to know what that feels like, Degare?"

Seto remained silent as his many worries about Mokuba raced through his head. If he didn't cave under the demands of Damien what would happen to his innocent little brother?

"Eliminar tu comprendre quel Je suis devulguer tu, moi mignon Degare?" (Do you understand what I'm telling you, my sweet Degare?) Damien asked in French with a happy smile.

"Just what do you want?" Seto asked, unable to think of anything else to do. He sat back down in his desk chair, suddenly feeling very drained.

"I simply want to keep you safe," Damien replied, "and the safest place for you is with me back in France."

"I can't just go back to France; I have a job here," Seto argued angrily, "You're asking too much for the bargain."

"Then maybe you don't love your brother as much as I thought; maybe you don't love him as much as I love you," Damien replied, hoping to provoke Seto in some way.

"You're probably right," Seto agreed indifferently, "Mokuba's really only around to keep up the act that I care about something. I'm told it makes me more likable, which improves business."

Seto didn't mean the things he was saying even a little, but he had to redirect the victim of Damien's blackmail. The easiest way to do that would be making sure Damien knew Seto couldn't care less about his sweet little brother.

"Tokyo has corrupted you," Damien noticed with immense sadness. "This is just too sad. If you won't go back to France with me then I'll have to stay here in this forsaken city with you."

"No," Seto answered with force, "You are _not_ staying here. You are going back to France and you are going to leave me alone."

"I just can't do that, Degare," Damien responded, "You're in trouble, whether you can see it or not. If I leave you here then horrible things will end up happening. You're too delicate for this type of life."

Seto had enough of being called 'delicate' and 'sensitive'; they were starting to get on his nerves. In a sudden burst of anger he ran Damien into the nearest wall and grabbed onto his shirt collar. "Now listen to me, you mental patient," he hissed, moving his face in close and speaking in a low and quiet voice, "I've had enough of you and your shit. You're going to leave right now and go back to France. If you don't I'll make sure you regret it. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Damien replied quietly with tears in his eyes, "I understand that I've come too late and that my poor Degare's already been crushed by the city life. I'll go back to France but I won't give up on you. Please, come see me if my sweet Degare comes back and you need help."

Seto let go of his hold on Damien's shirt but his anger still remained very much intact. "Get out of here," he hissed, turning back to his desk to continue with his work. If he hurried enough he might be able to get back to Mokuba at a decent hour.

* * *

Please Review because it gives me a much needed confidence boost, even if it's a FLAME. Just knowing that someone notices my story's presence is good enough for me. 

I honestly don't know when I'm going to be able to post up chapter two, though I am already setting to work on it. I'm hoping it's going to be up within a week, but at the most it'll probably be two weeks.


	2. Seto Kaiba's Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist.

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Disaster  
Chapter 2**

When Seto Kaiba was finally able to come home it was around two in the morning. "So much for spending some time with Mokuba," he mumbled to himself after he dropped into a nearby couch.

The entire experience of Damien's return made Seto's body tense and his heart start to race. France was a place he vowed to never go again just because of the whole ordeal he had to endure there just a few months ago.

His plane had crashed during a business flight and he had lost his memory. Damien had found him and taken him to his house in France. There he had spent any and all free time brainwashing his guest; teaching Seto that he was the only one who cared for and loved him and that everyone else in the world just wished to harm him. Seto didn't ever want to go back to that; he couldn't even stand the thought.

What was even worse about France, Damien, and the whole ordeal was that Seto now feared someone again. That realization alone made him hate himself even more. He felt weak and vulnerable to someone yet again and he hated it.

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Seto from his half-sleep on the couch. Getting up and checking the caller id he didn't notice the number so he let it ring and thought nothing of it.

He went into the kitchen to fix some coffee. He checked the grandfather clock in the living room before leaving; it was already six a.m.

The CEO sighed. He would have to go back into work soon and he hadn't even gotten to sleep in his own bed.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, walking into the kitchen where his older brother was sitting and rubbing his eyes. "What time did you come back from work? I was trying to wait for you."

"It was late," Seto answered, avoiding giving the exact time. "Don't wait for me any more; you need your sleep."

"Alright," Mokuba agreed reluctantly. "Are you coming home early today?"

"We'll see," Seto answered much like the day before. He had no idea when he would be able to get home and he hated lying to his brother or giving him any false hope.

"What's for breakfast?" Mokuba asked with a fake smile, trying to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Whatever," Seto shrugged as he got up from the kitchen table and walked away. He just didn't feel right doing nothing.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked with concern, following his older brother up the stairs.

"I need a shower," Seto explained in a sigh. "Go to school without me; I'm going to take awhile today."

"Okay," Mokuba answered sadly before he turned around and walked back towards the kitchen.

Seto sighed again and continued walking towards the closest bathroom. He hated to let Mokuba down like that but he just couldn't be around him today. Mokuba was his weakness, whether he liked to admit it or not. Whenever anyone wanted to get to him or hurt him they always went for Mokuba. Not only did this make him feel immense guilt for putting his brother in so much danger it also gave him a constant reminder that he would never be as strong as he could be.

'Friendship, love, emotions—those are all weaknesses you must learn to live without. When you do that you will be strong, before that you will be just as weak as any other pawn,' that was what Gozuburo said, all those years ago. No matter how hard Seto tried he could neither forget those words, nor disbelieve them. He was brainwashed.

Seto sighed again as soon as he reached the bathroom and had closed the door. He was feeling extremely drained, emotionally and physically; thinking about the past always did that to him.

* * *

"Seto Kaiba isn't answering his phone," a secretary called out to the room filled with Seto's employees.

"Try again," called out a person from the crowd clustered around the computer, "He has to know about this and right now."

"That was the fifth time I called," the secretary complained as she picked up the phone and dialed Seto Kaiba's number for the sixth time.

"What do you think will happen to us?" asked a short woman who was standing on her toes in order to catch a glimpse of the computer screen.

"Who knows?" answered a person close to her, "Let's just hope the work situation here doesn't get any worse."

"He still didn't pick up," the secretary said with some irritation, "This is hopeless! We're never going to be able to get a hold of him."

"That's because you're using your cell phone, you moron!" shouted a man angrily as soon as he noticed the problem, "He's probably not picking up because he doesn't recognize the number. Use the fucking office phone, you dumb ditz."

"This is terrible!" a woman exclaimed, "This company is facing a corporate take over and the CEO isn't even here to witness it!"

* * *

Seto got out of the shower an hour later to the ringing of his phone and with his mind finally cleared.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out into the hall for the phone, dripping water all the way there. When he saw the office number his curiosity rose and he made no hesitation in picking the phone up.

"Kaiba," he answered, picking up the now quieted instrument.

"Mr. Kaiba!" the voice exclaimed with relieve, "We've been trying to get a hold of you all morning!"

"What do you want?" Seto asked, eager to find the point of the conversation so he could get ready to go into work.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir! It's terrible!" the person continued, still not bringing the point of the call up.

"What's terrible?" Seto asked in a bored tone. He was starting to regret that he had picked up.

"It's the company, Sir! More than half the stocks have been bought in just a few hours!" the person explained.

Seto's chest sunk down to his toes and his body's strength suddenly drained. He fell into a sitting position on the floor unable to say or think anything. He hung up the phone, retreating into his study to do as much as he could with his finances.

Without Kaiba Corp. Seto was broke. Seto Kaiba didn't save money, everything he made he put right back into his company. All his help would have to be laid off, he would have to sell the mansion and all the cars, and he would have to find another job to support himself and Mokuba.

Seto rose himself off the ground with some effort; he needed to tell Mokuba what had happened. "Mokuba," he squeaked out before clearing his throat. "Mokuba," he repeated in a more normal voice, though his tone still sounded off.

"Yes Big Brother?" Mokuba answered, coming towards the staircase, "Did you change your mind? Are you going to come with me to school before going in to work?"

"I'm not…I'm not going into work today," Seto explained as best he could, hoping Mokuba would understand right away.

"You decided to go to school today to catch up," Mokuba answered for clarification, "Are you just going into work tomorrow then?"

"I'm not going into work tomorrow either," Seto said vaguely, still trying to sort through what the best way to tell his little brother would be.

"Really? Well, I guess that's okay. Are you starting to worry about graduating?" Mokuba asked, still not picking up what Seto was trying to say.

"Not really," Seto answered, still trying to find a way to break the news to Mokuba.

"Then why aren't you going into work?" Mokuba asked with curiosity, "are you taking a vacation or something?"

"You could say that," Seto said, beating around the bush. He hated himself when he acted like this; it was another one of his weaknesses that was making him avoid the question.

"What's the matter Seto?" Mokuba finally asked, sensing an immense problem.

"I lost Kaiba Corp," Seto explained, dropping to the ground again, "I lost it, Mokuba. It's all my fault."

"It'll be okay, Seto," Mokuba comforted, sitting on the ground next to his brother and hugging him, though it was an awkward moment for them; Seto had never taken being comforted well.

"We're completely broke, Mokuba. We're going to have to sell everything; we can't afford anything any more," Seto continued to explain in a distant voice.

"We'll be okay," Mokuba insisted, "After selling the house and cars and everything else we should have some money until we find out what to do."

"Mokuba…most of the stuff we own belongs to Kaiba Corp," Seto realized, "We don't have anything to sell."

"So we can take out a loan or something," Mokuba suggested, looking for the few options they were being given.

"Go to school," Seto ordered, regaining his composure, "I'll have something figured out by the time you get back."

"Okay, Seto," Mokuba agreed, fully trusting that his brother would handle everything that needed to be handled. "I'll be back at three o'clock," he announced, running from the room so he wouldn't end up late for school.

* * *

"Did you see the news this morning?" Yugi asked Joey and Tristen when they met at the corner to walk to school together.

"No," Joey answered. He never watched the news, especially not in the mornings; there wasn't enough time. "What happened?"

"There've been rumors of a corporate take over of Kaiba Crop," Tristen answered for his friend.

"HAH!" Joey burst out happily, "That'll knock Kaiba off his high horse!"

"I'm worried," Yugi confessed, "Without Kaiba Corp. they don't have any income. Who's going to support them?"

"I'm sure they've got plenty of money," Joey brushed off, "That bastard was probably squeezing all the money out of Kaiba Corp that he could."

"You're probably right," Yugi admitted, not looking convinced at all.

"If it makes you feel any better we can go down to Mokuba's school at lunch and talk to him. We should have plenty have time to walk down there and back," Tristen suggested, trying to cheer his friend's mood up.

"Alright," Yugi agreed happily, "Let's go as soon as we get out of fourth period for lunch." Just that small proposal was enough to make Yugi smile all the way to school.

* * *

Seto snapped his suitcase shut with a frown. Everything in his mansion was being taken away from him besides the items jammed into the large suitcase sitting on his bed.

Soon he would be going to Mokuba's school to pick him up so he could pack his own suitcase of any possessions he thought would be important.

Luckily Seto did have a small bank account, he wasn't completely stupid about his earnings, though he had been stupid enough to cause disaster. They had enough for a small one-room apartment at least. Seto had already made a deal for it and the landlord agreed they could move in immediately.

Seto had also applied for quite a few different jobs. They all had to be part time because dropping out of high school was an option he didn't want to face and without Kaiba Corp to throw his weight around he was definitely going to have to come everyday now.

The once CEO of Kaiba Corp sighed for what had to be the twentieth time that day. He still hadn't found out who bought his company up, no matter how hard he had looked on the internet or how many other sources he had used.

That didn't matter too terribly much though, his company was gone now and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi greeted the young Kaiba with a smile in the schoolyard during both their lunch breaks.

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba greeted back with a mirrored smile as he started to eat his school lunch. "What are you doing here?" he asked before he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"We saw the news," Tea explained as she sat down next to the young boy, "Is everything alright?"

"It will be," Mokuba answered with confidence as Tristen, Joey, Duke, and Yugi also sat down on the grass, "Seto's taking care of everything."

"Do you need anything?" Yugi asked with concern.

"How much trouble are you in?" Joey asked bluntly, stealing some of Mokuba's lunch.

"I'm not sure exactly, I didn't get a chance to really talk to Seto about everything," Mokuba admitted, "I know we are going to have to give up the house though. Most of our stuff belongs to Kaiba Corp so the company would be more financially wealthy."

"I'm so sorry Mokuba," Tea said with pure sympathy after she had smacked Joey in the arm for stealing some of the younger Kaiba's food.

"Seto will figure everything out," Mokuba said with complete trust, after swallowing the bite of food in his mouth, "We'll be okay."

"If you ever need a place to stay you can always come to my house," Yugi offered, "Grandpa wouldn't mind housing a couple other people; we could all sleep in my room."

"Thanks Yugi," Mokuba replied with a smile even though he knew his older brother would never room with Yugi in a million years.

"We should start heading back," Tea pointed out, getting up from the grass and stretching. "We don't want to be late for school after all."

"Alright," Yugi agreed as his other friends followed Tea's lead and got up as well. "We'll see you later Mokuba. Don't hesitate to call if you ever need any help."

"Thanks Yugi," Mokuba answered. Although he did feel grateful to the other boy's offer he knew without a doubt in his mind Seto would never agree to it. His older brother didn't and would never depend on other people.

* * *

Seto walked in a circle around his one room apartment. It was a lot smaller than what he and his brother were used to and he wondered if they would be able to coop.

Of course the Kaiba brothers had to deal with more than just a one room apartment in the past, but that had been a long time ago, back when their parents were still alive. They hadn't lived this kind of life in a good ten years.

Seto dropped off his large suitcase on his new couch that sat against the wall of his new apartment. He left the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

The ex-CEO had already been deprived of all his cars so he was going to have to take the subway to Mokuba's school. Of course, he would be taking the bus with Mokuba; he wasn't ready to subject his little brother to subways quite yet.

* * *

"Hey Mokuba," Seto greeted with a voice that might have contained a smile if it was anyone else saying it. "Let's go."

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba greeted back happily, dashing across the walkway in front of the school towards his brother. "How is everything?"

"It's all going a lot faster than I thought it would," Seto admitted, "We have to get out of the house by midnight tonight so we're going to go over there to let you pack up anything you need."

"Okay," Mokuba replied in understanding, forcing himself into a happy mood so as not to worry his brother.

"I already have our apartment paid for the month and I've set up some job interviews," Seto told his brother as assurance that they were going to be fine.

"I didn't know the city bus stopped this close to school," Mokuba observed as soon as a saw the sign for the bus just over two blocks from his school.

"It's a good thing too," Seto commented dryly, "because you're going to have to ride it to school for awhile."


	3. Seto Kaiba's Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Days  
********Chapter Three**

Seto Kaiba, the once powerful CEO, was standing in an apron and taking down orders in a local family restaurant. His entire life had changed in just a day, and truth be told, he was having a little trouble adjusting.

The work load didn't bug him, it was actually much less than it was when he had been running his company; it was the uncertainty that drove him crazy. Were they going to have enough to eat? Would they be able to pay all their bills? Would Mokuba be okay with this new life?

"Do you know what you'd like to drink?" Seto sighed in a bored tone; he really didn't want to be here.

"Mmm…" the man answered, thinking it over, "I think I'll have beer…no, make it a Pepsi since I'm going to be driving…but really I guess one beer wouldn't hurt, right? Though I would prefer to be safe…a beer sounds really good right now though. I had a rough day, you know? But then again I really shouldn't end the day with a car crash. Still, what are the chances of that happening?"

"I can come back if you haven't decided yet," Seto offered, trying to fight off the temptation to snap at his indecisive customer.

"No, I don't want to have to trouble you," the man said, still trying to decide what he wanted. "Maybe I'll just have some weak wine…just I glass…that wouldn't be to bad would it? No, I better not. I'll have a Pepsi."

"Alright," Seto agreed, giving thanks to whatever God there might be for the decision. "I'll be right back with your order."

"No wait," the man called, "I think I will have that beer."

"That's fine," Seto agreed again, "I'll be right back with that."

"I can tell you don't really want me having a beer and then driving home," the man accused, "You're absolutely right, you know. I think I will have a Pepsi."

"Pepsi," Seto repeated, turning away and hoping the man wouldn't change his mind before he came back with the drink.

"Wait," the man called as Seto mentally cringed, "I really need a beer. I hope you understand. After a hard day's work a man just needs to down a cold one, you know?"

"Understood," Seto agreed, wishing he himself had a beer to 'down' right now as well.

"It is selfish to put other people's lives in danger just for a little pleasure though," the man scolded himself, "It's irresponsible of me to drink when I know I'm driving myself home."

Seto sighed silently to himself. He would have given anything to go home and leave this particular customer behind; he was more annoying than most of them. "Will that be a Pepsi then?"

"I don't know!" the man cried out, making half the restaurant turn around in the seats to look at him. "I just don't know!" he yelled again, suddenly breaking into sobs.

I-I can get you both," Seto offered with lack of anything better to say; this had never happened to him before.

The man's sobbing increased and he grabbed onto Seto's apron, pulling him reluctantly closer and then hugging his waist. "I don't know what to do!" the man shouted so the rest of the people in the restaurant turned to look at the commotion as well.

"Uh…" Seto blurted out before silently scolding himself. Since when did the great Seto Kaiba not know what to do?

Seto sighed at his predicament-he was a waiter being paid minimum wage with a middle-aged man hanging off of him; he was no longer great. Seto flashed a look at the other waiter on duty, silently pleading for some help while he let some more of his dignity scurry away from him.

"Would it be more comfortable for you if we all went some place more private?" the other waiter asked after he had came over to the two.

The man nodded his head has he tried to burrow farther into Seto's stomach. The older Kaiba winced; the man's hold was getting more than a little too tight.

"Let's go then," the other waiter said gently, helping the man up gently and guiding him towards the kitchen.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Seto asked the other waiter in a whisper, showing off his uncertainties.

"You mean 'what are _you_ going to do,'" the waiter corrected with the same noise level as his fellow water, "I have to get back out there and serve the costumers."

"You can't just leave me with him!" Seto said in a strained and quiet voice so the man wouldn't hear.

"Just work on getting him calm and then make him leave," the waiter advised, "It won't be that hard to do."

Seto Kaiba had no idea what to do; he had never calmed someone down before, not even his younger brother. Of course, the idea of admitting he didn't know how to do something didn't appeal to him either.

"Alright?" the waiter asked to Seto's uncertain face, "You'll do fine, okay? Just…be comforting."

Seto didn't say anything to the other man's retreating back and his chance to get out of being a comforter slipped through his fingers.

"I can't do anything right!" the man holding onto Seto bawled, clinging on tighter. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" he asked with tears falling down his face.

Seto didn't say anything; he didn't know what he was supposed to be saying. It might have been a good thing though, because whatever would have come out of his mouth was likely to be an insult of some kind. The crying man was holding onto Seto so tight that it was hard to breath so the older Kaiba couldn't spare the little breath he had with talking.

"You aren't doing a very good job of comforting the poor man. Is it because you can't or because you don't want to?"

Seto looked up from the sobbing man to see the face of a self satisfied Damien. "I though you went back to France," he managed to get out before he ran out of breath.

"I did," Damien answered happily, "but I was thinking about you too much. I just had to come back so I could see you again."

"Well you've seen me," Seto answered angrily, trying to force the crying man off of him so he could breath clearly, "Now go back to France."

Damien reached out to hug him, but the sobbing man holding onto Seto got in the way. The ex-CEO couldn't have been happier with the overly emotional man than at that point. "Get the hell out of here!" Damien shouted in a rage at the poor man, "Right now!"

The sobbing man unclenched Seto and scurried away, still crying over something and blubbering incoherently.

"Go back to France," Seto said again, straightening up his waiter's uniform and frowning at the tear stains.

"Now that I've seen you I just can't turn away with absolutely nothing," Damien whined, looking at Seto Kaiba with complete lust.

Seto thought he would puke. "Just leave me alone. I don't want you or your help."

"But you need it!" Damien insisted, running up to Seto and pinning him against a wall. "You need both me and my help! I know you do!"

"I don't!" Seto insisted right back, pushing up against the other man but failing to dislodge him.

"I love you! Don't you see that?" Damien asked hesterically, "I love you so much but you just keep trying to push me away!"

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" Seto shouted in pure anger, "You don't love me, and I don't need you!"

"Degare…" Damien whispered, letting go of Seto and falling up against him in tears; clutching him just as the restaurant customer had. "What happened to you? My poor Degare. I've failed to protect you from Tokyo and now look at you."

"Get off of me," Seto demanded, falling into a sit position from Damien's weight on him. Seto Kaiba was taught to hate physical contact and it was starting to make him feel nauseous.

"Degare," Damien whined, holding onto Seto even tighter, "You were so happy with me. Why did you leave me? What did I do to make you leave?"

"Please," Seto begged; he was going to throw up soon. He couldn't take all the physical contact that had been forced on him. "Please, just get off of me."

"Alright," Damien replied, giving up easier than usual. "I'm going back to France by the end of the week. Until then I'm staying at the Plaza Hotel, room 1028. Please, come visit me, okay?"

After Damien rounded the corner Seto let himself release everything out of his stomach and onto the sidewalk.

* * *

"Big Brother!" Mokuba shouted in concern as soon as Seto had walked into the apartment. "What happened?" 

Seto looked like a mess. His waiter's uniform was wrinkled and tear stained, his hair was out of place and dirty, and he was pale and sleep deprived. "It's nothing, Little Brother," he answered, going into the bathroom to take a shower.

They had been away from Kaiba Corp for two weeks and they were running out of money fast. Seto had his waiter job, but that was it right now and they couldn't live off of just that money.

Mokuba offered to get a job to help out, but Seto had immediately paled at the very idea. "You need to concentrate on your schooling," was his excuse.

"Do we have any food left?" Seto asked, still dripping wet from the shower and having only a towel around his waist.

"No," Mokuba answered sadly, "I had the last of it for lunch today."

"You haven't had dinner?" Seto asked in concern. "And I don't have any money for food either," he confessed, running a hand through his still wet hair.

A loud knocking at the door silenced whatever Mokuba was going to say as Seto went to answer it.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba?" the woman at the door asked, flashing her badge and shoving her way into the small apartment. "I've come to take custody of Mokuba Kaiba."

"What?" Mokuba asked fearfully after standing up in surprise, "Why? What's wrong with me staying here?"

"Your…brother? Father?" the woman asked looking at Seto.

"Brother," Seto answered coldly, knowing the woman was asking about the family relation.

"Your brother doesn't make enough money at the job he has to support both of you," the woman answered, turning to Mokuba and finishing her explanation.

"So why can't Seto go with us too?" Mokuba asked. He didn't want to get separated from his older brother and his only family.

"Mr. Kaiba is eighteen and no longer a child," the women answered, "We can't take him in; we only deal with the welfare of children."

"This isn't fair!" Mokuba screamed as water trickled from his eyes, "You can't separate us!"

"Mr. Kaiba may get a court appeal if he wants to," the woman answered coldly, turning to Seto, "Though if you decide to do that I suggest you get a good lawyer…not that you would be able to afford one."

Seto stood dripping on the floor in silence, not believing what was about to happen. After he had taken over Kaiba Corp he was so sure that he would always have enough to support both him and his little brother. Everything was moving so fast; he couldn't handle it.

"Say 'good bye' to your brother and let's go," the woman demanded, taking Mokuba's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Big Brother, you can't just let them do this!" Mokuba cried, trying to pull away from the woman threatening to tear apart their family.

"It's better if she takes you," Seto answered after forcing the hurt and sadness away, "You'll be able to eat everyday. They can support you better than I can, Mokuba."

Mokuba stopped pulling away and let himself be dragged to the door with a hurt look on his face. Seto didn't want him to be with him any more. He had become a burden.

The door shut with a click and cut off Mokuba's already quiet sobs. It was then that Seto let the tears slide down his face.

* * *

Please review guys! I've only gotten one review so far and this is my third chapter; it's a little depressing.


	4. Seto Kaiba's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Decision  
********Chapter Four**

Seto woke up in the morning with a fresh resolve. He had to get Mokuba back no matter what. He had already established with regret that he would need help and he had already established with a larger bit of regret that it would have to be Damien's help.

Seto got up from the couch and dressed as quickly as he could. The sooner he got ready the sooner he saw Damien and the sooner he saw Damien the sooner he got Mokuba back.

* * *

"So he didn't suspect anything?" Damien asked the person on the other end of the phone. 

"None at all, Sir," a woman answered, "He seemed very willing though. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It'll work," Damien assured her, "He has nothing now; no company and no family. What'd you do with the brat anyway?"

"He's in the basement, roped to one of the columns holding the ceiling up," she answered, "What should I do with him?"

"Fly him out of the country…The Netherlands would be a good place to go," Damien decided. "Go to Holland and kill him."

"Kill him? Are you sure, Sir? What if Kaiba wants him back?" the woman asked, putting some worry into her voice.

"Of course Degare would want his little brother back," Damien answered in annoyance, "That's kind of the whole point. The deal is going to be that he stays with me until we get his little brother. If we don't find him then he can't come back, can he? Therefore, Degare stays with me forevermore."

"Isn't killing him a little harsh though?" the woman asked, "Why can't we just keep moving him around so Seto Kaiba never find him?"

"Don't think!" Damien yelled, his annoyance flaring up, "Just do as you're told!" He slammed down the phone without hearing what the woman had to say in return.

Damien paced his hotel room in irritation. _'Why can't we just keep moving him around' my ass! _It cost way to much money and way to much time; killing him wouls be the easiest thing to do.

"Damien?" Seto asked reluctantly from the door after knocking quietly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Damien grinned at Seto's fast arrival, his irritation completely fading as he quickly congratulated himself mentally before walking towards his door and opening it wide. "Degare! Let's have a minute of no talking first," he bargained, dragging Seto into the room and kissing him passionately. When Seto returned the kiss Damien couldn't help but smile.

After counting to sixty seconds in his head Seto pulled away. "I need to talk to you about something," he said in a business-like tone.

Damien looked at the clock and frowned when he realized it had been exactly a minute. He didn't like the idea of Seto counting the seconds he had to kiss him. "What's the matter?" he asked, forcing worry and concern into his voice.

"I lost Mokuba to the gorvernment," Seto admitted, trying to quicken the explanation, "The woman that took him said I could make a court appeal but I'm going to need a good lawyer and I don't have any money."

"I thought you owned that company," Damien replied, forcing a frown into his features, "You don't have enough money coming from that company to even hire a lawyer?"

"I lost the company in a corporate take over," Seto answered, hoping he could stop talking about everything soon. He actually preferred making out to talking about his failures.

"I knew this would happen!" Damien burst, bringing Seto into a hug, "Tokyo's such a cruel city. You poor dear... "

"Will you help then?" Seto asked, forcing himself not to pull out of Damien's embrace.

"No," Damien answered, releasing Seto and walking over to the tall window across from the hotel's bed.

"What?" Seto asked before putting himself back in control. "Why not?" he inquired, trying his best to pout as he came over near Damien and wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders.

"I feel used," Damien complained, pulling out of the hug and taking a step back. "You've been pushing me away and now suddenly you want something so you're acting like you love me."

"I'm willing to do anything to get my brother back," Seto confessed, stepping toward Damien and kissing him.

"Alright," Damien said, pulling away after a long period of making out, "Let's form a deal then."

"What's your arrangement?" Seto asked, slipping into his business-like voice again.

"You live with me in France as my Degare like before until we get the courts to let Mokuba live with you again," Damien bargained with a straight and emotionless face.

Seto went over the contract in his mind, looking for some sort of trap in the wording. "We stay in Tokyo and once the courts rule for that it's safe for Mokuba to live with me you go back to France ad stop bugging me," Seto amended in an icy voice.

"Sounds fair enough," Damien said with reluctance, "But we're going to have to move into your apartment; I'm not going to be staying in this hotel the whole time."

"Deal," Seto agreed, putting out his hand for Damien to shake as a symbol of agreement.

"Deal," Damien repeated, taking Seto's hand and pulling him into a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Mokuba asked when he woke up on a small private jet. 

"I'm going to take you to international waters so I can kill you and then I'm going to Holland so I can dump your body somewhere," the woman explained easily.

"Why?" Mokuba asked in a calm voice, not believing for a moment that her plan would pull through.

"That's what my boss told me to do so that's what I'm doing," the woman answered without hesitation, "I'm not sure of all the details."

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked, realizing he didn't know his kidnapper's name.

"I'm your kidnapper," the woman answered before giving him an insane bout of laughtar.

"I already knew that," Mokuba said in an annoyed voice, "I meant 'what's your name?'"

"My name's Anne," the woman answered, after dropping her laughtar.

"You're French," Mokuba stated, noticing the accent.

"Correct," the woman named Anne agreed, "Does that matter to you at all?"

"I've been to France once," Mokuba elaborated, "It was a pretty nice country, but I can't speak the language. I meant Damien there…I'm assuming that's your boss."

The woman looked curiously at Mokuba, trying to figure out how he had guessed that. "Yes, that's true," she admitted with a little reluctance.

"So what does Damien want with my brother?" Mokuba asked, sounding very much like Seto Kaiba and very much unlike the small child he was.

"I don't know," Anne answered, shrugging, "He just said to take you out of the picture. I think he wants to strike a deal about bringing you back home or something."

"So why do I have to stay hidden? Wouldn't he want me to come back home?" Mokuba asked with some curiosity.

"It's none of my business," Anne admittedly indifferently, "I'm just waiting for the go ahead to kill you off and then I'm going back home to my family."

"You won't feel guilty about this?" Mokuba asked, trying to find a reason for him not to be killed.

"It's never particularly bothered me before. You think that just because I'm a woman I'd get overly emotional about this? Think again, Little Boy," Anne answered before picking up a ringing cell phone.

Damien's voice spoke through before Anne told even say 'hello' and Mokuba heard every word perfectly. "He's agreed. Get rid of the boy."

"Yes Sir," Anne answered into the silent phone before hanging up. "You heard him, Boy, and he is the boss, after all."

* * *

"Wasn't that good?" Damien asked, turning around in the bed to face Seto. 

"Yes," Seto lied, smiling sweetly and pulling himself in closer to Damien. Mentally he cringed, wanting throw up.

"I called some lawyers," Damien said, kissing Seto on the forehead, "They've agreed to help. I'll get your brother back for you soon."

"Thank you," Seto forced himself to say, not dropping his smile. He hated this whole situation and he knew that Damien was going to draw it out for as long as he could.

"Won't you come back to France with me?" Damien asked, trailing his hand up and down Seto's side.

"No," Seto answered, dropping his smile for a brief instant before putting it back on as quickly as he could.

"That wasn't what you would have said before," Damien replied, digging his nails into Seto's ribs.

"That wasn't the deal," Seto said, getting out of bed and pulling on some pants.

"The deal was for you to go back to being my Degare," Damien retorted, narrowing his eyes, "Degare would have followed me to France."

Seto narrowed his eyes right back, keeping silent. He should have seen this loop hole before he had agreed. Unfortunately Damien held all the cards; he couldn't stand losing Mokuba.

"Let's try the question again," Damien suggested, getting out of bed as well and coming towards Seto. "Won't you come back to France with me?"

Seto smiled, seeing no other possibility than to say 'yes' if he wanted his brother back. "I'll go anywhere with you," he lied, "As long as you're there everything will be okay, right?"

"That's right," Damien answered with a triumphant smile. "I'll protect you from everything and everyone. You have absolutely nothing to worry about as long as I'm here with you."

"I know," Seto replied, smiling as brightly as he could, "I feel really safe with you, Damien." Inwardly he was killing himself for saying things like that. It was so untrue and it was against everything that had been drilled into his head when he was younger.

"Pack your things then," Damien demanded, "We can leave as soon as your ready."

"But Damien," Seto pouted, pulling on the man's hand, "I want to say good bye to everyone first. Please? Just let me stay this one day and say good bye, okay?"

"Degare," Damien scolded, "Those people you call friends aren't really you're friends. They'll just wind up hurting you in the end. I thought I taught you that."

"I know," Seto answered, looking downcast, "But I don't want to hurt them by not saying good bye."

"They don't care about you, not like I do," Damien answered, pulling Seto close and kissing the top of his head.

"I know that!" Seto replied, putting as much innocence in his face as he could manage. "They could never replace you! But I'd feel bad if I just left them without saying anything!"

"Alright," Damien sighed, giving in, "Go say 'good bye' to them today, and make sure your stuff is all packed up before you go to bed. If we can't go today then I want to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Damien!" Seto gushed, jumping and hugging the French men before dashing through the door before Damien could farther the advances.

Seto shook himself, wiping off the pseudo innocent-little-boy look and going back to looking like the confident CEO he used to be. HE couldn't stand the thought of someone seeing him at such a pathetic stage in his life. If that was the only way to get Mokuba back though, he would continue with the charade.

But now he had more important things to think about than why he was so eaily submitting. Seto needed help and he since he didn't trust Damien completely he was going to have to recruit some other people…unfortunately for Seto's pride and dignity.

* * *

Do you like it so far? Hate it? Please tell me what you tink by sending me a REVIEW.


	5. Seto Kaiba's Design

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Design  
********Chapter Five**

"Yugi!" Seto shouted towards the back of the toy store that Yugi's Grandfather owned. "Yugi! Get out here," Seto demanded angrily; he didn't have much time.

Much too Seto's surprise and annoyance, not only did Yugi come out of the back room but Yugi's friends as well.

"What are you doing here?" Joey answered with some anger, pushing to the front of the group so he stood face to face with Seto.

"Being annoyed by you," Seto answered through clenched teeth, restraining himself from punching the boy in the face.

"Why'd you come here, Kaiba?" Yugi asked innocently, grabbing Joey's arm and gently pushing him away.

"I came to ask for help," Seto admitted, quickly shooting Joey a warning look.

Joey accepted the warning; not talking or making fun of him. He knew that if he did everyone would be yelling at him later, especially Yugi and Tea.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked before Yugi could.

"A lot," Seto admitted, stepping into the room they had all come from and finding a chair to sit in.

The gang followed him hesitantly, thrown off by Seto acting so at home in the Motuo's store.

"Mokuba's gone," Seto explained when everyone had followed him into the room. "A social worker took him-I don't know her name."

"That's terrible," Tea sympathized, barely stopping herself from reaching out and hugging the ex-CEO.

"Uh-huh," Seto brushed off, "Anyway, I have to leave the country, so-"

"You're leaving the country after something like this happened?" Joey asked with surprise, "Kaiba, you've gotta stay here an' get your brother back."

"I know what I'm doing, okay Mu-Wheeler?" Seto asked with annoyance. "Look," he sighed, "Just keep an eye out for Mokuba and call me if you hear anything at all about him."

"Why are you going out of the country?" Tristen spoke up with curiosity eating up at him.

"It's nothing," Setop brushed off, checking his pockets for a pen and paper. When he found it he wrote down his cell phone number and handed it over to Yugi. "Call me if anything comes up," he demanded before rising up from the chair and striding towards the door.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Tea cried running after him, "Just what is going on? Why are you leaving the country? If we're helping you then we deserve to know."

"You're the ones who are always asking to help out," Seto complained, "I just thought you might want to do this. If you don't feel like you want to then don't. I don't owe you any kind of explanation."

"We'll help," Yugi said quickly, hoping to squash Seto's anger. "We'll call you if we hear anything about Mokuba."

"Fine," Seto answered, purposely skipping over the 'thank you'. "I'll go then," he announced, heading to the front door.

"At least tell us where you're going," Tea begged. Her curiosity was running deeper by the minute.

"No," Seto answered, "Help or don't help, I don't really care, but don't for one second think I'm going to give you something for it." He strode out of the room without another word, leaving as abruptly as he had arrived.

"He must be really worried," Tristen said after he had heard the front door's bell sound, telling them all that the older Kaiba had left the store.

"Where do you think he's going?" Tea asked, still wondering about it.

"We saw Damien awhile ago right?" Yugi answered, "It most likely has something to do with him."

"You think he's headed for France then?" Tea asked with uncertainty. "Kaiba loathes Damien though. Would he really agreed to go to another country with the guy?"

"He would if Damien promised to get Mokuba back for him," Tristen answered, plopping down on the floor.

"Why would he need our help then?" Tea asked as she, along with the others, followed Tristen's lead and sat on the floor as well.

Yugio answered with her with pity in his voice. "He probably doesn't trust him. With two groups on the case he knew he'd have better results."

"It's three groups if you count Kaiba," Tristen corrected, "I'm positive he'll do some searching on his own."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, "I'm pretty sure Mokuba and his company is all the guy cares about."

"And he's lost both of them in less than a month," Tea sympathized, "It must be really hard for him."

"Obviously it is if he came to us for help," Joey said, sitting back against a wall.

"He's lost everything that matters to him, the poor guy," Tea continued, "We have to help him in anyway we can."

"Of course," Yugi agreed, "Kaiba's our friend, even if we aren't his."

"It's his own fault he can lose things so easily," Joey voiced harshly, "If you put all your energy into only two things it's easy to have them taken away from you."

"Joey!" Tea scolded, "Kaiba's scared to make friends. I think he fears rejection."

"We've never rejected him!" Joey shouted back, "You'd think the guy would loosen up now that he doesn't have all of Japan following his actions any more, but he's just the same guy he always was."

"That's probably because he doesn't know how to change," Tea guessed, "The entire nation has been watching his action intently since before he was even a teenager. He doesn't know how else to act."

"He's not even trying to change though," Joey complained, "He thinks he's fine just they way he is and we just keep coddling him. We should have tried to make a bargain with him and demand some changes."

"He has that from Damien already!" Tea argued, "He made a big step in asking for out help."

"You're the one who said, 'If we're helping you then we deserve to know,'" Joey replied, mocking Tea's voice during the repeat of the words.

"I backed off!" Tea defended, "I was just curious, but that's over now. I intend to help Kaiba to the best of my abilities. I'm going to show him what good friends we really are to him."

"I just hope Mokuba's alright," Yugi confessed, hoping to end the argument.

"I'm sure he's fine, Yug'," Joey comforted, coming over and sitting next to his friend, "Mokuba's pretty good at getting out of bad situations."

"Yeah, you're right, Joey," Yugi agreed, slipping on a hesitant smile, "We do have to try and help them though. What should we do?"

"I'll call child services," Tea volunteered, "Maybe they can tell us something or at the very least tell us how to get Mokuba back."

* * *

Seto walked back to his apartment from Yugi's toy store with a very clouded mind. He barely noticed his surroundings as he went through the things he had to do in his head. 

For now he had Mokuba taken care of; that in itself took a giant weight of his shoulders. The Friendship Brigade may be annoying geeks, but they were dependable.

Now he had to deal with his company. He needed to go to one of his employees' houses and get someone to check into who could have bought it up. Unfortunately he wasn't sure whom to turn to. Who would still be with him and who would now be loyal to the new CEO?

* * *

"How could you lose him on a plane?" Damien screamed into his cell phone, "Just how idiotic can you be?" 

"I'm sorry Sir!" Anne apologized, "I just turned my back for one minute and when I turned back he was gone."

"You didn't think to tie him up?" Damien shouted, "Just what kind of moron are you? Obviously he would run away if you didn't tie him up! Did you think he'd take being kidnapped easily? Did you think he would be so kind as to help you kill him off?"

"He was tied up Sir," Anne defended.

"…To the chair?"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Was he tied to the chair?"

"…"

"Well?" Damien asked angrily, his patience growing thinner by the millisecond.

"…No."

"Then obviously he would try to run away!" Damien yelled through the phone, "You imbecile! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Sir," Anne repeated, sniffling slightly.

"Guard all the parachutes as if your life depended on it," Damien instructed, "Keep a look out for any of the rope that tied the boy up. If you find any on the ground we might be in some trouble. Count the parachutes to make sure he didn't already leave. Other than that just make sure everyone on board's looking for him. Clear?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir," Anne accepted, knowing 'Clear?' was as close to a 'good bye' as Damien got. She hung up the phone and got to work.

* * *

Damien shut off his phone with anger fuming out of his every pore. Mokuba had to die and that was that. Not only was his death needed for him to keep Seto Kaiba bound to him forever it was also pay back. Mokuba was the person that took Seto Kaiba away the first time, after all.

* * *

"You're certain you can trace it?" Seto asked for the third time. 

"I can trace any shit. Computers are my bitches, ya dig?"

Seto rolled his eyes, not sure whether to be amused or annoyed. "Stop talking like you live in the ghetto. You work for a God damned corporation for Christ's sake."

"Don't be hatin' Dog. I've got ya all covered Big Boss Man."

"I don't know whether to thank you for helping track these people down or slug you for continuing to try to talk like a gangster," Seto said honestly.

"Aww! Is Settie-Wettie trying to be funny?" the woman in front of the computer asked, changing her tone of voice from 'gangster' to 'baby-talk'.

"But now I'm definitely going to deck you," Seto vowed, losing all amusement from his voice.

"Oh, lighten up," the girl commanded, rolling her eyes and settling into her normal voice. "I'm already starting to track them down. Within two days at the most we'll know everyone who owns more than one percent of your stock."

"How many more days to know who the people behind the computers are?" Seto asked.

"Well…that all depends," she answered honestly, "If we find one person who owns fifty one percent of all the stock, tracing should be easy. If we don't it means that he's already started giving them back to stock holders or he's got partners."

"How many days at the most?" Seto asked, eager to know who now owned his company.

"I don't know, Seto," the woman answered with a sigh, "It'll probably come down to tracing back to when they bought it. Then I make whoever bought it the day of the take over a suspect and I start to narrow them down."

"How many days?" Seto asked again, brushing aside her other comments.

"I don't know," she sighed heavier, "It all depends. Let's say...two or three weeks at the most before I have some leads."

"You expect me to wait three weeks for these results?" Seto asked, forcing down his sudden anger.

"Look Kaiba, you are no longer my boss; I've got a new one to run errands for. Not only that but I've also got a family that I need to take care of. Three weeks is a short amount of time considering," the woman bargained, "Take it or leave; I don't care either way."

"Alright, three weeks it is," Seto agreed hastily. This woman was his best hope for finding Mokuba and he wasn't going to lose it. "Call me if you uncover anything at all," he demanded, passing her a paper with his cell phone number written on it.

"Yes Boss," the woman agreed, taking the paper and turning back to type on the computer.

"Mm-hmm," Seto replied, offering the closest thing to 'thank you' he had given in a long time. "I'll talk to you soon then?"

"Very soon," the woman assured her old boss. "I'll do as much as I can. I'll call you as soon asI get some leads."

"Alright," Seto agreed happily, "I'll talk to you later then. Bye Krystal."

Krystal smiled, knowing that the politeness Seto was portraying was as much of a 'thank you' as she would ever get from her former boss. "Yes Sir," she replied, knowing it would make Seto happy to be referred to as someone in high command, "Good bye Sir."


	6. Seto Kaiba's Destination

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Destination  
Chapter Six**

As soon as a security guard turned away Mokuba ran in a crouch to get closer to the parachutes. If he could get off the plane fast enough then he might be able to get out without being caught.

He had slowly slid out of his ropes holding his arms and legs together with ease as he pretended to sit in his airplane seat obediently. It had taken about an hour altogether, but luckily everyone was so distracted they didn't seem to notice. He had kept his arms behind him and his legs under him and no one had been the wiser. He now carried the ropes in his pockets, knowing that his kidnappers would think they had more of a chance if they thought he was still tied up.

Mokuba almost laughed outright as soon as he saw the parachutes. They were less than five meters from the plane door with only two people guarding them. The young Kaiba could have easily gotten off the plane even if he was still tied together.

He practically laughed in Damien's face when one of the guards actually left his post, leaving a lone guard to block his escape route.

"Hi-Ya!" Mokuba shouted inside his head has he kicked the guard's legs out from under him. He quickly stole the intercom he was about to call someone on and knocked him out with a kick to the stomach and then a kick to the head.

Just as quickly Mokuba strapped a parachute on himself and opened the hatch door, letting the wind in. He threw all the other parachutes out the window, knowing that the kidnappers wouldn't be able to go after him until the plane was landed now. He jumped out of the plane without anyone noticing. The thought crossed his mind that they might not have even realized that he had left his seat yet.

* * *

"I haven't packed yet," Seto complained as he was pushed away from his house and into a taxicab. 

"Degare," Damien replied, speaking to Seto like he would speak to a child, "I went through your clothes while you were off saying 'good bye' to everyone. Nothing you own is acceptable. Don't fret; I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe when we get to France. In the mean time you can just borrow some of my clothes."

"I guess that's okay," Seto forced himself to say while in his head he was seething with anger at being taken away from his home and all of his things.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked while looking oddly from Damien to Seto. He made the once wealthy CEO want to loose grips on his anger and punch him.

"The international airport," Damien answered, ignoring the stares from the driver and instead looking at Seto. "Are you tired? You didn't sleep very much last night did you? Come here," he demanded to Seto, "You can sleep on me until we get to the airport."

"Thanks, Damien," Seto gushed with a churning stomach and an acidic taste in his mouth. He felt like he was about to puke up blood.

Damien quickly wrapped his arms around Seto and forced him into his embrace. With just little enough force to claim it was gentle he thrust Seto's head on his shoulder and gathered him onto his lap.

Unfortunately Seto didn't sleep the night before and even though he didn't like to admit it he was feeling tired. Within ten minutes Seto's soft snores and gentle breathing filled the silent cab.

"Enjoying the view?" Damien asked into the silence after he caught the cabbie looking at them in the overhead mirror the fifth time.

"Excuse me, Sir?" the man asked, faking ignorance. "I live in the city, Sir. The sites aren't much of a view once you've lived here for over ten years."

"Mm," Damien answered, looking down at Seto curled up in his lap. "I'm sure that's true. I'm not from the city though, so I have a different out look on things."

"I'm not quite sure I understand you, Sir," the taxi driver answered, looking out onto the rode.

"Things from the city look different for someone who doesn't live here," Damien continued, "Where you might see a cold heartless company owner I see a man just shouting out for help."

"Excuse me, Sir?" the man asked again, looking at him from the overhead mirror.

"Never mind then," Damien answered, looking down at the young ex-CEO that was the subject of his statement and smiling. "It's just me rambling."

* * *

As soon as Mokuba landed on solid ground he stripped off his parachute and ran, getting as far away as he could from where he had landed. With any luck people would start looking around there first, before traveling around to different houses or stores. 

Just to be on the safe side Mokuba decided to skip the closest town and talk to some people farther down the road. That way no one would be able to tell his kidnappers where he was.

Of course he still had to be careful and not let anyone know he was on the run or where he was planning on going. It would be hard because normally polite conversation would consist of the all the details he didn't want people to know. He didn't know if he should just simply make up a lie that he would tell everyone who asked or if he should just not answer any of the questions they asked him.

* * *

When Seto Kaiba awoke from his "nap" he was lying horizontal in a large, soft bed complete with light pink, silk sheets. Upon closer examination he realized that he didn't have any clothes on-not even his boxers. 

At first there was a flash of embarrassment (though he'd never admit it to anyone) before it turned to pure anger. He felt violated and used; he couldn't wait to kick Damien's ass.

Unfortunately, seconds later he remembered what he owed his warden (for lack of a better word) and wisely decided to just stay put.

"Hey Gorgeous," Damien greeted as he opened the door. He came in smiling widely, bringing in the second room's light with him. "How are you feeling? You slept pretty heavily throughout the whole trip."

"Yeah," Seto agreed, forgetting to fake a smile or act cheery.

"What's wrong?" Damien asked with concern, "You aren't feeling sick or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Seto assured the other man, putting on the smile he had forgotten earlier. "I guess I'm still just a little tired is all," he lied.

"You've been sleeping all day," Damien complained in a mocking pout. "I can think of something more fun we can do in a bed," he suggested seductively as he strode towards Seto.

"I really am tired," Seto tried again, not wanting to be forced into sex by a man he hated with every fiber of his being.

"I'll be gentle," Damien assured the nude man, coming over to him and placing himself over the young CEO. "There's no need to be scared," he coaxed in what might have been a sexy voice if Seto hadn't been so busy trying not to throw up.

Seto just managed to nod his head, knowing that if he didn't submit something worse than rape would most likely being happening.

* * *

"I called the social services," Yugi told his friends under the large oak tree in front of the school during lunch, "They told me that they never picked up any Mokuba Kaiba. The receptionist even checked all the records and it was never recorded." 

"So what now?" Tea asked, putting the sandwich she was eating early on the plastic wrap in front of her. "Do you think someone kidnapped Mokuba?"

"What else could be going on?" Joey asked, taking an enormous bite out of his sandwich after he had spoken.

"We have to tell Kaiba," Tea decided immediately, "Do you know where we put the phone number he gave us?"

"I have it," Duke said through the food in his mouth.

"Eww! Duke! Don't talk with your mouth open," Tea commanded.

"How the hell are _you_ a lady's man?" Joey asked with disbelief. "You're disgusting and yet every chick seems to fall in love with you," he complained, no longer eating.

"You don't see _me_ falling all over myself in front of him," Tea defended in an angered voice, "And for your information: we are 'females' _not_ 'chicks.'" Without another word she scooped up her trash and strode away.

"Tea! Wait!" Yugi called, jumping from his spot under the tree and dashing after Tea.

"Someone's on their period," Joey muttered, picking up the sandwich he had forgotten and continuing to eat.

"I'm going to go call Kaiba," Duke decided, scooping up his lunch as well and walking off, leaving Tristen and Joey alone.

"You should probably go apologized," Tristen suggested, scooting closer to Joey.

"She'll be fine," Joey shrugged off.

* * *

Seto woke up in the middle of the night to his cell phone ringing. He looked up at his lock groggily; it was four o'clock in the morning. He stumbled out of bed and found the noisy phone, speaking into it while still half-asleep. "This better be good," he grumbled to the person calling him. 

"Kaiba? It's Duke" Duke asked, "Sorry. Were you taking a nap or something?"

"There's such a thing as time zones, you moron," Seto replied in quiet anger, "I suppose I just assumed no one would call me at four in the morning."

"Oh. Wait, where are you? You aren't in Tokyo?" Duke asked, not knowing that Seto was being forced to go to Paris, France.

"I needed a vacation," Seto explained with his teeth clenched. Anywhere that Damien lived was automatically _not_ a vacation. "What do you want?"

"Mokuba wasn't taken by children's services," Duke explained with sympathy lacing his words. "Yugi called and no one could find any record of bringing him in."

"Alright," Seto replied with a monotone, "Stop with the research for awhile. I'll call back if I need anything."

"What? Seto, what are going to do?" Duke asked, accidentally calling Seto Kaiba by his first name.

"I'm going to have to do some research," Seto explained, either not noticing or not bringing attention to the fact he was called 'Seto' by one of Yugi's cheer squad members. "I'll call you back if I find anything of importance."

"You have my number?" Duke asked, still reeling from accidentally calling Seto Kaiba 'Seto'.

"I have caller ID," Seto explained, "It came with the phone."

"Oh, right," Duke replied with some embarrassment, he was having trouble getting back on his feet.

"And Duke?" Seto spoke a little too sweetly.

"What?" asked the boy on the other end of the phone, afraid he'd be getting yelled at for calling Seto by his first name.

"Next time you call me you better look at the fucking time zones, because if you ever call me at four in the morning again I'm going to rip your throat out."

Seto hung up, leaving Duke in shock. It wasn't the most polite thing to do, but he was angry. Damien wasn't letting up on the sex; he was his fuck toy at least twice a day and it was far from enjoyable. What might have been worse however, was the fact that he was stuck in France while having to depend on imbeciles to help him find his little brother.

* * *

I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked yet, so please help me with that. Tell me anything you'd like about my story. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad or you've had a really bad day I just need to yell at someone...I'll take anything I can get.


	7. Seto Kaiba's Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Date  
Chapter Seven**

"Degare?" Damien asked, opening the door to Seto's room, "Are you awake, Sweetie?"

Seto had to hold himself back from physically cringing at being called 'Sweetie'. Instead he sat up in bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes with as much cuteness as he could manage without hurling himself off the nearest cliff. "I'm up," he said in a tired voice.

"Good," Damien beamed, "I'm off work today (you remember; that job in the restaurant?) so I thought that you'd want to go out and explore the town."

"You're being silly," Seto said, trying not to throw up anything that was now churning in his stomach, "I've already been here once."

"I know," Damien replied, smiling dangerously, "I just thought that you'd need to refresh your mind. I'm sure Mokuba would want you to have a good time, right?"

Seto nodded, giving in to the blackmail easily. In reality this was the exact opportunity he was hoping for. "Damien?" he asked, trying to look pathetic and crawling over to where Damien now sat on his bed.

"What is it, my love?" Damien asked sweetly, forcing Seto onto his lap. "Is something troubling you?"

"Have you heard anything about Mokuba? Have you talked to anyone in child's services about him?" Seto asked as innocently as he could.

"Actually I have," Damien replied, "My lawyer's in the process of setting up a meeting with them so we can get the little tyke back to you."

"Thanks Damien," Seto said, showing a true smile for once in his life and snuggling in closer to Damien. "Actually, a trip around town sounds pretty good. Can a take a shower first?"

"Why don't we just take one together?" Damien answered seductively, bringing his nose into Seto's hair.

"Damien!" Seto tried his best to squeak, "If we share I shower I'm going to be way too exhausted to do anything else today."

"Alright," Damien gave in reluctantly, "Go take your shower then."

Seto rose from his lap, trying his hardest not to sprint into the bathroom and lock Damien out. "Thanks for Mokuba," Seto said without trying to be cute; he was being his true self. "I mean really, Damien, I appreciate it." Seto leaned down over Damien and pecked his check, seeing the traces of guilt run through the French man's features. The young CEO could hardly keep in his absolute glee at that moment.

Seto retreated into the bathroom and after doing some quick and easy math in his head he picked up his cell phone and dialed Tokyo.

"Seto?" Duke asked his cell phone after he picked up, "What's up?"

"How much time do you have?" Seto asked him at the other end of the phone somewhere in Paris, France.

"About…twenty minutes, I guess. I was going to go out to dinner with Yugi and-"

"…his cheerleaders; point taken," Seto finished.

"If you're going to be an ass about everything I don't have to help you," Duke threatened; he never liked being referred to as one of Yugi's cheerleaders.

"At least I'm not calling you at four in the morning," Seto reasoned, purposely skipping over the 'I'm sorry.'

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Duke asked tiredly, he really didn't fell like talking to Seto Kaiba.

"What?" Seto smirked, "You've decided not to call me 'Seto'? Is it because you were afraid of what Yugi and his fellow cheerleaders would think?"

"You know what Kaiba? I'm not going to help you if you're going to be an enormous ass about this whole thing," Duke decided, "I demand an apology before I hang up on you."

"Are you on your period, Delvin?" Seto said icily into the phone; he was too aggravated to give anyone an apology, especially one of Yugi's cheer squad.

"That's it. Good bye, Kaiba," Duke said, readying to hang up the phone.

"God in heaven," Seto muttered. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"What?" Duke asked, surprised Seto had actually apologized for something.

"Jesus Christ," Seto muttered again. "Do you want to record it for future generations? I apologized. I didn't mean to hurt your pansy-ass feelings."

Duke rolled his eyes; Seto was even a giant jerk when he was apologizing. "What do you need?"

"I'm pretty sure Damien hired someone to take Mokuba away," Seto confessed.

"Damien? What's he got to do with this? Don't tell me you're back in France with him?" Duke asked with some anger; he didn't want to see Seto with that bastard again. Seto may have been a jerk, but Damien was ten times worse.

"Don't ask so many questions, Delvin," Seto commanded, "I can take care of my self just fine. Stop looking into anything children services related. Instead see if you can get anything on Damien or any of the people Damien might hang out with."

"Seto, what's going on?" Duke asked, accidentally using Seto's first name again.

"I'll keep you informed," Seto promised, "I expect the same from you."

"Is something really bad going on with Damien?" Duke asked with concern, "What's he making you do?"

"I'll talk to you soon, I suspect. Bye, Duke," Seto said before hanging up the phone.

Damien was silent until he heard the dial tone. He wasn't sure if Seto Kaiba had slipped and accidentally used his last name, or if he was just making fun of him. He also wasn't sure which of the two he preferred.

Seto hung up his cell phone with a smirk. He knew that just by saying Duke Delvin's first name he had caused the boy to wonder about him for at the very least several hours. All of Yugi's friends seemed to over think things too much.

"Degare?" Damien asked, knocking politely on the door, "Honey, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah!" Seto called back, stripping what little clothes he had been in and jumping in the shower that had already been on for a good twenty minutes.

* * *

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this," Mokuba apologized over a hot cup of cocoa. 

"It's not even a small problem, Hun," the old woman that had invited Mokuba to her house assured. She lived a good couple of miles away from where Mokuba had landed when he jumped out of the plane.

He was pretty confident his kidnappers would take some time to come to this particular house. Not only had he passed several other houses a lot nicer and larger than this one, this house was pretty isolated. It was surrounded by trees and hard to see from the main road.

"I hope it won't be too nosy of me to ask, but what's a young boy like yourself doing out here all alone?" the woman asked before taking a small sip of her coffee.

The smell of coffee coming from the woman's cup reminded Mokuba very much of Seto and the early mornings he had caught him at the computer before finding out he had forgotten to sleep. It brought to Mokuba's mind all the late mornings (late for Seto, that is, not late for any normal person) that Seto had agreed to drop him off at school before going into work. Suddenly his chest clenched up and he could feel his eyes watering up.

"I got separated from my brother," the young Kaiba said truthfully.

"Well that's too bad, Dear," the woman said in a sympathizing voice.

"Do you have a map I could look at?" Mokuba asked, "See, my brother's in Paris right now and I need to go see him as soon as possible." Mokuba smiled mentally, congratulated himself for listening in on all the telephone conversation that took place on the plane ride. With their help, he was pretty sure Seto was even in the same apartment he was last time, which made him pretty easy to find once he actually got to Paris.

"Well, that shouldn't be too terribly hard, Deary," the old woman replied. "I can drive you over there if you want."

"Really?" Mokuba asked skeptically. "How far are we from Paris?" He had guessed he was either in Poland or Germany since everyone had been speaking German (he was too, fortunately Seto had forced him to learn it) but he never thought he was a car ride away.

"Quite a few miles," the woman answered, "It'll take us a couple of days, but I had to go down there anyway. My husband's there right now visiting with some old friends, you see, and I promised to join him."

"So you'd really give me a ride?" Mokuba asked, trying to hide his mass excitement.

"If you don't mind riding with a woman well pass her prime," the woman answered happily, "And you know, company would actually be rather pleasant. The drive up there can become a little lonely when you're going all by yourself."

"When are we leaving?"

* * *

"Remember this fountain?" Damien asked in a far off voice. 

"Yeah," Seto answered, barely holding onto the small smile forced on his face and twitching very badly because of it.

"Remember what we did here?" Damien asked seductively, bringing Seto into his embrace and breathing heavily right in his face.

"Yeah," Seto answered again, his smile unfaltering even though the twitching got a little worse.

The 'date' had been going on much the same way for the last three hours; Seto's twitching getting worse by every second.

"You want to do it again?" Damien asked, leaning in (though it was physically impossible) even closer to Seto.

"We sat on the bench and fed some fucking birds!" Seto yelled, any able to hold in his rage any longer. He shoved Damien so hard the man took several steps back to keep from falling over. "For the love of God would you stop making everything sound like we've had sex in front of it?"

"Seto," Damien smirked self assuredly, "Is that anyway you would behave to your little brother?"

Seto almost punched himself; his rage almost cost him Mokuba.

Damien walked back up to the older Kaiba and grabbed the front sides of his coat, pulling the ex-CEO in closer to himself. "I think someone deserves a spanking," he mocked with a serious face.

"Excuse me?" Seto asked through clenched teeth, knowing that the bastard was actually being serious.

"I know that you know you deserve a spanking. You shouldn't push people Degare; it's naughty. Now, tell me you need a spanking," Damien ordered, his eyes piercing while the rest of his face still had a joking expression.

"You can't be serious," Seto replied, stalling for time.

"Degare," Damien answered, dropping any type of amusement from his face, "Tell me right now."

"I think-," Seto breathed deeply through clenched teeth, twitching approximately thrice as worse as before. "I think I deserve a spanking," he finally ground out.

"Wrong," Damien responded, pulling Seto in closer, "It's 'need a spanking', not 'deserve a spanking'. I think you should try again."

"No fucking way," Seto answered before he had any type of time to think it through.

"Degare, Sweetie," Damien said, making his grip on Seto stronger, "Do…It…_Again_."

"I need a spanking," Seto obeyed, twitching the most he had ever convulsed in his life.

"I think you're right, Degare," Damien agreed, faking a fatherly expression. "Let's go home and get it over with right now," he suggested, heading back towards the house and dragging Seto along with him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I've only gotten 4 reviews for 6 chapters; it's a little disappointing. Tell me something positive, negative, or neutral about the story so far, I don't care; just tell me something. 


	8. Seto Kaiba's Decomposure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist.

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Decomposure  
Chapter 8**

Seto leaned over the toilet the second time that night and when he stood up again he saw exactly what he had seen last time: blood. Damien was actually making him puke up blood. He should have been stronger than this, but unfortunately he wasn't. Reality ripped away any other ideas that he might have once dealt well with pressure.

Seto was interrupted by his just-surfacing thoughts by the ringing up his cell phone.

"Did I call at night again?" Duke asked before Seto had even a moment to bark a 'what?' into the phone.

"I was up," Seto answered, secretly hoping he had called to tell him some good news. His first hope was that they had actually found out about the whereabouts of Mokuba, "I think it might be easier if you just consulted a map of the times zones. Some cell phones even have the cities like Tokyo and Paris, so it should be easy enough to do for even you to do," he said advised mockingly.

"Shut up, Seto," Duke demanded into the phone.

"So you're calling me 'Seto' again? Could you please make up your mind?" Seto spoke with boredom into the phone.

"It's 'Seto'," Duke decided, "If you get to call me 'Duke' then it's only fair I get to call you 'Seto'."

"And I'm betting it took you several hours to come up with this solution," Seto said in a statement that had a slight questioning tone to it.

"Uh…" Duke answered, trying to think of a retort that would be sufficient.

"Am I correct in assuming you called me for a reason?" Seto asked, saving Duke from having to explain himself.

"Yeah," Duke answered with some hesitation.

"And what would that be?" Seto asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"It's about Mokuba," Duke told the older Kaiba. "About that woman who took him away."

"What about her?" Seto ground out after several seconds of silence.

"We took the tape out of the security camera next to your apartment so we could see what she looked like. Joey-Joey…well he…" Duke said, not continuing any farther.

"He what?" Seto asked, becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Joey recognized her from one of those Most Wanted Criminal television shows," Duke finally made himself explain.

"What? You mean Mokuba is in the hands of a noted criminally?" Seto asked to make sure he'd heard the whole story.

"Th-that's not really the big news," Duke admitted reluctantly. "She-I mean…the reason she's a criminal…"

"Spit it out so I can go," Seto demanded, hiding any fiber of emotion that had suddenly clutched at his chest.

"She's killed a lot of people, Seto," Duke said in a whispered voice.

"Alright," Seto responded in a cool and detached voice. "Call me if anything changes."

"Are you okay?" Duke asked before he realized he was just talking into a dial tone.

* * *

"Degare?" Damien asked, coming into the bathroom, "What are you doing awake this early in the morning?"

"I had a bad dream and didn't want to wake you," Seto lied, coming over to Damien and embracing him.

"Oh Degare," Damien answered sympathetically, "You can always count on me. I won't be mad if you wake me up."

"Thanks," Seto replied, nuzzling his head on Damien's shoulder. "I know it's really too soon to ask…but has anything changed with Mokuba?"

"It's all lawyer stuff going on right now, Love," Damien answered, "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay," Seto said back, slightly annoyed that Damien said he wouldn't understand the 'lawyer stuff'. "I'm going back to Japan to look for him then," he told the other man.

Before Damien could utter one word Seto pressed on a nerve point, making the French man fall unconscious onto the floor.

As quickly as Seto could while still remaining composed he changed his clothes and slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

Mokuba snuck into Damien's apartment as quietly as possible and headed straight for the bedroom Seto had the first time he had been forced to stay here.

"Seto?" Mokuba whispered into the empty bedroom as soon as he got to it. "Seto? Are you here?"

"Hello," Damien greeted the young Kaiba, grabbing the boy from behind and holding a knife to his throat. "I must thank you; just moments ago I was afraid I wouldn't ever be able to see Degare again."

"Damien!" Mokuba burst out with pure venom in his voice. "Where's Seto?"

"Degare ran off some hours ago. Don't worry though, I know for a fact we can meet up with him in Tokyo one way or another," Damien answered smugly.

* * *

"Do you know where he went off to?" Seto asked calmly has he sipped some tea.

"I'm afraid not Dear," an old woman answered with regret in her voice, "As soon as I drove him up here he left without even saying good bye. I imagine he was very eager to see his brother."

"I'm very eager to see him as well," Seto replied honestly, "but I'm afraid he might have ran into someone that he shouldn't have run into."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help any farther," the elderly woman said, "Unfortunately I'm not quite sure what's going on. Your brother didn't say much and you're releasing just the same amount of information."

"I think it'd be best if you didn't-" Seto started to say before the woman interrupted him.

"Now, now Dearie," the old woman comforted, "I'm not pressing on anything. I'm just stating facts. You don't have to tell me something that isn't my business to begin with."

Seto was saved from having to reply by the ringing of his cell phone. "I have to take this," he explained to the person whose tea he was drinking.

"Of course Dear," the old woman brushed off, sipping more of the tea she had prepared for her and her visitor.

"What?" Seto asked after he went into another room (a bedroom, from the looks of it) and flipped open his cell phone.

"It's Duke," the voice on the other line explained.

"I know," Seto snapped, "What do you want?"

"Damien…uh…well he…" Duke tried to explain.

"He _what_?" Seto asked, his irritation growing fast.

"Promise not to be mad," Duke tried to bargain; acting more like a little kid that had done something wrong than how he usually acted.

"If you don't tell me why you called right this instant I promise to rip out your large intestine and strangle you with it," Seto re-bargained.

"Damien's here-in Tokyo," Duke explained quietly, "He-Mokuba's with him."

"What does he want?" Seto asked, forcing all his emotions down into the depths of his soul.

"You," Duke answered. "He says that if you aren't here by tomorrow morning then he'll-he's going to-"

"He's going to kill Mokuba, I understand that part," Seto finished, ignoring the twisting of his stomach. "Unfortunately I'm still in France and I have no money for a plane ticket."

"You aren't-You can't be giving up just like that," Duke said in horror, "Mokuba's life is on the line!"

"Obviously," Seto replied nonchalantly. "Tell Damien if he lays even one hand on my little brother he'll wish his bitch of a mother had never given birth to him."

"How are you going to get a plane ticket?" Duke asked.

"I'll call around for favors," Seto shrugged uncharacteristically, looking slightly defeated. "I'll get there." Without another word he snapped his phone shut, hanging up on Duke without any real warning.

"Are you okay Dear? You're looking a little pale," the old woman pointed out as soon as Seto stepped back into the living room.

"I'm fine," Seto said with as little emotion as he could, but his voice still cracked slightly.

It didn't go unnoticed by the woman. "Why don't you lie down, Dear," she suggested quietly, getting up from her seat so she could help Seto across the room.

"I don't have time," Seto replied, "I'm afraid I have to leave right away."

"Yes," the woman agreed, smiling. "Life flows like a river and there isn't anytime to swim over and sit on the banks."

"Thank you for the tea," Seto responded, bowing and showing curtsey for what may have been one of the first times in his life.

"Thank you for sharing it with me," the woman replied. "Tea isn't very good if you have to drink it alone."

* * *

"Have you traced who bought up the stocks yet?" Seto asked into his phone as soon as he knew it was Krystal.

"No," Kystal said honestly, "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. The bastard covered his tracks pretty well."

"Why haven't the papers announced the new owner?" Seto asked, clearly annoyed.

"The public doesn't even know Kaiba Corp's under new management. All the higher ups are telling everyone you had to get out of town for awhile and no one goes into their offices except the little bitch-errand boy; they won't spill anything."

"Was there another reason you called me then?" Seto asked, still worried about not being able to get to Japan before Damien got angry enough to kill Mokuba.

"I just wanted to fill you in mostly," Krystal explained.

"Bullshit," Seto scoffed. "Why did you really call?"

"Fine, fine. It's actually kind of the opposite; I wanted _you _to fill _me_ in. What's going on? Where are you? I've been worried about you," Krystal replied.

"Nothing's going on," Seto lied. "Mokuba pushed me into going on a vacation except I ran out of money for a plane ticket back to Japan."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why did I have to look up all the stockholders then? Why couldn't you have done it while you were on vacation or whenever you came back?" Krystal asked skeptically.

"I promised Mokuba I wouldn't do any work while I was trying to relax and I thought if I knew things were still getting done I would relax a little more," Seto explained, his voice guilt-free even though he was lying.

"Oh…well you know, I've been building up my miles and now that my husband's afraid of flying we don't really need them. I don't see a reason not to give you my miles for plane tickets to get you and Mokuba home," Krystal suggested.

"It'd be just for me," Seto said, "Mokuba was staying behind in Japan with some friends."

"Alright, well I'll set everything up and call you back when I'm done," Krystal said, ignoring the fact that Seto never left Mokuba with anyone.


	9. Seto Kaiba's Dread

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Dread  
Chapter 9**

Seto stepped off his plane in Tokyo; his anxiousness calming slightly now that he was back home.

"Seto!" Duke greeted as he rushed over to the ex-CEO. "Let's go get your bags."

"I don't have any," Seto answered as he walked away towards the exit.

"Oh," Duke replied back, swiftly following the brown haired boy. "Well, I guess that saves the hassle of having to pick them up. I parked outside."

"Really?" Seto asked with bitter sarcasm. "I was thinking you might have parked in the lobby so I wouldn't have to walk as far."

"Don't be a dick," Duke scolded, "I came all the way over here just to pick you up. I think at the very least a deserve a 'thank you'."

Seto spun around on his heel quickly so he could face Duke. At first Duke thought he was going to get punched and he flinched slightly.

"Thank you," Seto said, bowing his head while his body remained straight. Not even a second later he had turned back on his heel and continued his walk to the exit.

Duke stood at the same spot looking on in surprise several seconds later until he came to his senses and ran after the ex-CEO.

* * *

"You better hope Seto comes soon," Damien whispered to his captive, "because if he isn't here by the end of the day you can kiss your life good bye." 

Mokuba stayed silent, though he couldn't talk even if he had wanted to. His mouth was gagged and the ropes binding him to a wooden chair were cutting off his circulation. The young Kaiba squirmed slightly; he was not at all happy with the current situation.

"Of course, I'll kill you anyway, you'll just have a few hours more to live if he comes on time," Damien continued to explain. He was giddy with pure excitement and was willing to tell his plan to anyone who would listen. Nothing-absolutely nothing-could hinder his ability to make Seto Kaiba his once and for all.

Moments passed by slowly for Mokuba as he watched Damien continue to bounce on the balls of his feet in complete ecstasy. Damien's attitude and confidence only proved to make the captive feel worse.

"Damien," Seto greeted as he kicked the door in and swept into the room.

Duke followed in behind looking slightly anxious as he looked around the room. "Where are Yugi and the others?" he spoke softly but thanks to the quietness that had fallen after Seto's greeting everyone heard him.

"What?" Seto snapped before Damien had a chance to respond. "Why would Yugi and his cheerleaders be here?"

"They came sneaking in here to try and save Mokuba," Damien chuckled, "They thought you would be too cold hearted to save your own brother, but I knew better. I knew you would try to save the last thing that you care about. I also know that you're just fooling yourself."

"Explain," Seto demanded, less because he wanted to know and more because he needed to waste some time.

"You don't care about Mokuba," Damien explained as though it was obvious, "You used Mokuba as an excuse for seeing me. You see homosexual relationships as being unnatural so you shy away from me. That's why I had to give you an excuse to see me and you immediately ran to my side."

"That's complete shit," Seto denied as he fumed in place.

"Really now? Prove it," Damien replied with a confident smirk. "Prove that you don't find sexual encounters with men disgusting."

Without any thinking involved Seto strode over to Duke, grabbed the boy by the collar, and kissed him-hard. It wasn't just a peck either; it was a deep kiss; passionate because it was filled with all of Seto's hate for Damien.

As soon as Seto thought he had proven his point he jerk his head back, bringing his tongue out of Duke's mouth, and shoved the boy into a wall. He then turned back to Damien with rage burning in his eyes.

Damien was fuming as well since his perfectly reasonable explanation had now been ripped to shreds.

Both of them stood staring at each other for several minutes; both unable to think of something to say.

Seto finally let his voice pierce the silence. "Release Mokuba."

"Are you serious?" Damien asked while barking out a clearly fake laugh. "You think that I'd give up that easily? I love you Degare and I will not give up." As Damien spoke he walked closer and closer to Seto until he was within an arm's reach of the ex-CEO.

Duke was still stunned by Seto Kaiba's kiss as he leaned against the wall. He wasn't paying attention to exchanges, but as soon as Damien started to move Duke snapped back into reality. Quite suddenly he saw the chance to rescue Mokuba. He slid quietly behind Damien's back as he headed for Seto's little brother.

"Why don't you think you want me?" Damien asked in a hurt voice. "Do you know how painful that is for me? It's dreadful, Degare, it really is." He was about to turn around when Seto grabbed his face and forced Damien to look into his eyes.

"I must be putting you through Hell, I know that," Seto said, making fake sympathy enter his words. He had seen what Duke was trying to attempt and there was no way he would let Damien see Mokuba escaping. "This is all so confusing to me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay Degare-Seto…it'll all be okay. I'm here for you," Damien comforted as he brought Seto into a hug. "I'll help you get through everything."

"It's more than just you," Seto continued; silently wishing he had the ability to cry on command. "It's everything. I lost the company and Mokuba and-and all my friends. It's-it's just too much, you know?"

"I can give you everything," Damien promised. "I can release your brother and I can let your friends go and I can give you back your company. I'm just afraid that when you have all that back you won't want me anymore."

"Of course I'll still want you!" Seto exclaimed, forcing the enormous anger of Damien down that had risen up as soon as Seto learned that it was Damien who had stolen his company.

"You really mean that?" Damien said with pure happiness, "Oh Seto, I was so worried that you wouldn't fit me into your new life. I'm so happy that you still care about me."

"Damien, what a terrible thing to think," Seto scolded him with false sternness. "A stupid company and a pesky little brother aren't going to change the way I feel about you."

"Thank you Seto," Damien replied as he pulled Seto into a bear hug. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that…because I'm going to destroy them both."

"What?" Seto asked; his eyes wide with something akin to surprise and his stomach plummeting because of something very much related to sorrow. He tried to pull out of Damien's embrace but the other man just held on tighter.

"I can't have this happening again, Seto," Damien explained with what must have been fake sympathy coating his voice. "If you really love me then you won't care anyway."

"Let go of me!" Seto demanded as he attempted to push away from his very own mental patient/stalker.

"I'll come see you once you've calmed down," Damien decided as he pushed Seto away from him and into the arms of a muscular bodyguard. "You'll understand that I had to do this eventually. Take him away."

As soon as the door had closed and Seto was gone Damien turned around to face Mokuba and what might have been Seto's secret lover only to find that he was alone.

* * *

"What about Seto?" Mokuba asked as he was being pulled down the street by his hand with the help of Duke. 

"It'll all be okay Mokuba," Duke promised, "but we have to find Yugi and the others first."

"What about Seto?" Mokuba asked again. "How could you've just left him there? What if Damien does something horrible to him?"

"Don't worry," Duke tried to comfort, still running as far away from Damien as he could. "Everything's going to be fine. Seto can take care of himself until we get Yugi and the others so we can all help him together."

"We need to help him now," Mokuba argued as he tried to get his hand unclutched by Duke's. "He needs more help than Yugi does. Yugi has Tristen and Joey and Tea; Seto doesn't have anybody but Damien."

"I know," Duke replied, finally stopping and putting his head in the hand that wasn't holding Mokuba's appendage. "I just-I need some time to think, okay? I'll figure everything out, alright? Don't worry."

"Okay," Mokuba agreed reluctantly, "but if Damien does anything to Seto…"

"He won't Mokuba," Duke interrupted, not wanting to think about the subject. "I promise…I won't let him do anything."

PP

"You let your little brother and your boyfriend escape?" Damien asked as soon as he came into the room Seto was locked in.

"No," the oldest Kaiba denied, "I wasn't paying any attention to them; I was too preoccupied with you."

"Oh, well isn't that sweet," Damien gushed. "Cut the act Seto," he demanded, quickly changing his voice into something sharp and angry. "I know you let them escape. Tell me where they went."

"There wasn't really any plan for if you went completely mental and captured us all," Seto replied. "I guess that's what I get for skipping all those boy scout lessons when I was younger," he added sarcastically.

"Aren't you hilarious?" Damien bit back with just as much sarcasm. "Listen you," he demanded, pinning Seto up against a wall and cutting off his captive's supply of air, "you WILL tell me where they went. I know you know and I won't accept any more of your crap."

Seto grunted, losing some of his precious air, as he tried to pry Damien's fingers off his throat.

"What?" Damien asked, expecting an answer as he loosened his fingers a bit. "Where did they go?"

"I told you I don't know where they are. If you don't listen to me when I talk regularly how do you expect to know what I say when you're choking me?" Seto ground out before Damien made another fist around the poor ex-CEO's throat.

"Don't you dare get smart with me," Damien hissed out, "I'm the boss here, not you. I'm the one calling the shots this time."

Seto slowly filled with dread as he took stock of the situation. At least Mokuba had been able to get away.

* * *

Please Review! It's kind of depressing that I'm not getting any reviews for this story. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I know I've said it before but I really don't care if the reviews you give me are bad. I'm happy with any in put you'll give me. 


	10. Seto Kaiba's Devotee

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Devotee  
Chapter 10**

"Be quiet, Mokuba," Duke reminded the youngest Kaiba. "If we're discovered here it's the end for everyone, not just us."

"I know," Mokuba mouthed to the duelist as he rolled his eyes.

Duke rolled his eyes right back and continued looking for Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Tea.

"I found them," Mokuba said quietly after several minutes of silence, "They're over here…follow me."

Duke was able to control himself and not shout with joy, much to his pleasure. He followed right behind Mokuba, eager to see that his friend's were okay.

* * *

"I remember that winter!" Yugi interrupted with happiness in his voice. "That was the time Grandpa had to get your tongue unstuck to that lamp post." 

"Joey, why would you lick a lamp post in the winter?" Tea asked as she shook her head at her friend's idiocy.

"I said that I'd give him five bucks if he did it," Tristen explained.

"It was worth it," Joey defended, "Back then five bucks was a lot of money; it was a week's worth of allowance."

"How were you able to get unstuck?" Tea asked, a little curious as how one could get unstuck to a frozen post.

"My grandpa hooked our hair dryer up to this long string of extension cords and turned it on right by Joey's tongue," Yugi answered for his friend.

"You know, if someone stood on my shoulders we might be able to reach that window," Tristen contemplated.

"We tried that while you were taking a nap," Joey replied, "It's locked from the outside."

"We have to get out of here and help Kaiba," Tristen declared. "We should be brain storming instead of telling childhood stories."

"There's nothing we can do right now," Tea responded with regret in her voice. "We just have to wait until our situation changes."

"Don't you think we're doing the opposite of helping Kaiba right now?" Tristen asked his friends as he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. "We're just sitting here being willing hostages."

"You really think Kaiba's gonna do anything to help us get outta here?" Joey asked everyone in the room with him. "Get real."

"If you're so certain Kaiba would never help _us_ then why are we helping _him_?" Tristen asked seriously. "Come on guys, you think that just because we try to help him out he's going to start getting all chummy with us? We're just succeeding in annoying him more. Remember what Mokuba said after coming back home from France?"

"What? The part about how Kaiba was taught not to trust anyone?" Tea replied, trying to stay in the conversation.

"Yeah. I mean, Mokuba seems to think that by acting the way we do we're just pushing Kaiba away more. Maybe we should take his advice and back off; Mokuba's the one that knows Kaiba the best after all," Tristen explained.

"But if we just leave him alone he'll just forget we exist," Tea argued, "We have to keep putting ourselves out there for him."

"He's going to kill you if you keep interfering in this stuff," Mokuba's voice cut in, "He doesn't like it when people make his business theirs, no matter what their ulterior motives are."

"We don't have any ulterior motives!" Tea claimed, looking up towards the now open window that Mokuba was sitting in.

"Of course you do. You want Seto Kaiba to be your friend-that's your ulterior motives. What might be worse is the fact that you see it as you having good intentions," Mokuba replied.

"We do have good intentions," Tea insisted.

"Are we going to keep arguing or are we actually going to break these captives free?" Duke asked Mokuba as he poked his head through the window to catch a glimpse of his friends.

"He's right guys," Yugi piped up, "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Alright Yugi, you go first," Tristen decided, "Stand on my shoulders."

"Okay," Yugi agreed, climbing onto Tristen's shoulders. With Duke's help he was able to get out the window with no big problems.

"Now it's Tea's turn," Joey declared as he squatted down to let Tea on his shoulders.

"You better not drop me," Tea warned as she got on him. She was able to get out without any help; something she was secretly proud of.

"Now let me get on your shoulders," Tristen demanded, walking towards and Joey and preparing to force him down.

"No way! Then how'll I get out?" Joey asked, not wanting to be left on his own.

"We can just make a rope of our shirts and the last person left will have to climb them," Mokuba suggested.

"I can live with that," Joey decided as he took off his shirt.

"That's fine with me," Tristen announced as he followed suit and took off his own shirt.

"Okay, get on," the blonde boy demanded as soon as he was shirtless.

Tristen did so, experiencing no problems in getting on top of Joey or out the window, even with the two shirts in his hand.

"Now hurry up 'n' tie those shirts," Joey demanded. "I don't wanna be found here by myself."

"It's done," Duke told him, now appearing at the window shirtless as well. "Here, grab hold," he demanded as he threw one end of the newly made rope to Joey.

Joey did as he was told, climbing the rope faster than any of his friends could have. As soon as he reached the window he climbed out, making sure to pull the rope with him so everyone could have their shirts back.

Duke quickly untied the knots he had made and handed out the now-slightly-stretched shirts. "Now let's get Seto out of here."

No one decided to comment on the fact that one of their friends had called the ex-owner of Kaiba Corp by his first name, they were just worried about what might happen if Seto Kaiba heard him say it.

* * *

"Seto," Damien whispered to the brown haired man as his captive slept. "Seto, how much do you love me?" 

"Why? Did you get me a present or do you need something?" Seto asked in a completely awake state; his eyes still closed.

"Ha ha, you're so funny; that humor will be the end of me, I swear," Damien said in what could easily be classified as fake happiness.

"So which one is it?" Seto asked, still not opening his eyes.

"It's neither," Damien snapped. "I don't want anything from you. You're the one that wants something from me."

"Oh right, I forgot. What was it I wanted from you again?" Seto replied; slightly amused with how the conversation was turning out.

"You want me to get you out of here!" Damien screamed right in Seto's ear, completely wrapped up in his anger because things weren't turning out as he had suspected they would.

"Oh yeah, that was it. Wait, now I'm confused, weren't you the one to lock me in here in the first place?" Seto asked, playing the part of a confused grade school child and enjoying it more than he thought he would.

"Fine," Damien accepted as he lifted Seto up by the fold of his coat and shook him awake. "If you're going to act like that then it's my only option to take what I want by force."

"You've always taken what you've wanted by force," Seto spit out, slightly woozy from all the shaking. "Now isn't any different except that you don't have anything to bargain with anymore."

"I have your friends, or did you forget?" Damien asked smugly, thinking Seto had forgotten all about them.

"As if their lives mean anything to me. Listen you completely insane moron, the only thing I've ever cared about is Mokuba and he's far gone from here. You have nothing else to bribe me with; you're through, give it up," Seto seethed, trying hard not to let his anger loose right away.

"I know when I've been beaten and when I haven't and I have _not _been beaten yet," Damien argued. "I still have blunt force on my side, after all."

"You couldn't hold me down," Seto scoffed, "I can't believe you think that you could."

"I don't," Damien replied, "Fortunately I have body guards that will help me with that aspect of it."

* * *

"I can't find Seto anywhere!" Tea complained. 

"Yeah, it's time to go," Duke decided. "The guards are starting to realize we're here."

"I'm not leaving without rescuing Seto! It's my fault he's here in the first place!" Mokuba argued.

"Mokuba, if you get captured it's just going to get worse for your brother," Duke explained. "We need to get out of here and come up with a plan."

"We'll come back, Mokuba," Tea assured, "We aren't just going to leave him here."

"Come on Mokuba," Joey urged after the youngest Kaiba didn't say anything. "Seto can take care of himself while we're brainstormin', right? Your brother's strong after all."

Tristen shot a sidelong glance at his friend, wondering if Joey was being serious or if he just wanted Mokuba to get out of danger.

"Joey's right," Duke declared to Mokuba after a few moments of silence, "Seto will be all right here for awhile. He might even find a way out himself, right? I mean, you're the one that said Seto doesn't like it when people try to help him."

"That's true," Mokuba finally admitted. "Fine, let's get out of here, but if anything happens to Seto-"

"He'll be okay, Mokuba," Tea interrupted much like Duke had before.

"You're right," Mokuba replied with more than a little reluctance as he mentally promised himself that if anything _did_ happened to Seto he wouldn't waste a minute in acting out his revenge against Damien.

* * *

Seto bite back a groan as his head banged up against the wall he was thrown into. 

"I don't want you to kill him," Damien told one of his bodyguards, "I just want you to hold him down for me."

The bodyguard growled in acceptance before he spun Seto around and pressed his body against the elder Kaiba's back. Without wasting a moment he grabbed the brown haired boy's arms and held him in place.

"That's a little better," Damien congratulated. "Don't be too rough with him though; I want him conscious for this."

Seto barely registered what was happening around him. His head was throbbing and he didn't even bother to struggle as his arms were wrenched behind his back.

"Now about your boyfriend," Damien started, moving towards his captive and caressing Seto's cheek. "How far have you gone with him, hm? Have you had sex yet?"

Seto thought as hard as he could; not about what to tell Damien, he couldn't care less about that. He was busy thinking about an escape plan.

"Answer me!" Damien yelled as spit flew out of his mouth. "How far have you gone with him?"

"We haven't done anything," Seto got out, "but it doesn't matter because I love him more than I could ever love you." Despite the desperate situation he was in the ex-CEO still took a moment to mentally laugh at himself for using the word 'love'. The only person Seto Kaiba even allowed himself to love was his brother and he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone outside of Mokuba and himself. If Seto had had more time to think he would have realized that he didn't even _like_ anyone besides his little brother. Instead he was thrown what of his thoughts by Damien.

"Shut up!" Damien screamed as he slapped Seto across the face.

Seto clenched his teeth together as the bodyguard behind him wrenched his arms behind him tighter and he heard a definite snap as his right arm was popped out of its socket.

"What's his name?" Damien whispered to Seto threateningly. "This person you say you love more than me; what's his name?"

"**Duke Delvin**," Seto managed to get out before clenching his teeth up again.

"Bring him to me," Damien demanded of the guard positioned in front of the door. "And make sure no one follows you back here. If anyone tries don't hesitate to kill them."

* * *

"So? How are we going to rescue Seto?" Mokuba asked everyone in the room skeptically. 

"I don't suppose Damien would go for a trade?" Duke asked as he reclined back against a wall.

"What do we have to trade for the ex-CEO of a multi-million dollar company?" Tea asked rhetorically.

"I would trade myself," Duke suggested, replying to the question even though he knew Tea wasn't looking for an answer.

"Ya would not," Joey scoffed, not believing that Duke would do something so selfless.

"It doesn't matter because Damien only wants Seto," Mokuba said before Duke could respond.

"So what are we left with?" Tea asked. "What can we do?"

"We can do exactly like we were doing before everyone decided it was too dangerous!" Mokuba snapped, uncharacteristically mean because of his anxiousness for his brother.

"There has to be a better solution than just looking around for Seto and hoping to not get caught," Yugi reasoned. "Come on guys, I'm sure we can think of something."

"There's nothing else we can do!" Mokuba shouted, "If you guys don't want to come, fine! I can go back there by myself!"

"Ya gotta think reasonably Mokuba," Joey reminded the young Kaiba as the blonde grabbed the younger boy's arm to prohibit Mokuba from leaving. "If ya get yaself captured again that's even worse for Kaiba, right?"

"Okay," Mokuba said in a strained voice. "What if we take something else from him and trade it in exchange for Seto?"

"What does he like more than Kaiba?" Tristen asked the room, ready to jump on the plan but not sure he would find a place to land.

"What are his weak points?" Duke questioned as his answer.

"We don't really know much about him except the fact that he thinks he's in love with Kaiba," Tea explained with hopelessness consuming her voice.

"And I'm sure Seto's tried to use that to get him out of trouble enough times already. We need something else," Mokuba replied.

"What else does he feel so strongly about besides Kaiba though?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Mokuba answered, voicing what the rest of the room was thinking.

"What if we just prey on another aspect of Damien's crush on Kaiba?" Duke suggested before smiling slightly at his idea.

"I don't understand. What other aspect?" Tristen asked as he wondered in the back of his mind if even Duke knew what he was talking about.

"Well, I mean, obviously Damien will do just about anything for Seto because he thinks he loves him right? Okay, so common sense tells us that Seto's definitely over used that aspect of it, but there's more to being in love with someone than just that, isn't there?" Duke explained smugly.

"We're gonna make them go on a date?" Joey asked with what was very clearly a confused look on his face.

"No," Duke replied as he rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, think. Love is followed by jealousy."

"We're gonna make Damien jealous? Of what?" Joey asked skeptically.

"He thinks Seto and I are in love," Duke revealed as he avoided every one of his friends' eyes. "If we can just find a way to take advantage of that-"

"Oh yeah, great idea. Let's get the guy with guns and tons of body guards at his disposal angry at us," Tea snapped. "How could that possibly help us?"

"I don't know, but it was Seto that made Damien think it in the first place," Duke defended, "If Seto did it you know he had to have had some plan for it. We just have to figure out what that is."

* * *

Seto sighed as he lied on the floor of his locked room. That was where Damien had left him and he hadn't yet bothered to move as he thought about his next plan of action. 

Duke was Damien's next captive, he had heard that himself. In all honesty he was kind of happy; not only did he get to take a break from Damien for a while, Duke might take some of Damien's attention off of him for a few moments of time.

Of course Seto still didn't know what to do the next time Damien wanted to see him. He had played the naïve and innocent captive far too long and Damien had stopped falling for it.

The next thing that he had to use was Damien's jealousy of his and Duke's pseudo relationship. Of course if he did take advantage of that the end situation had a high probability of either him or Duke turning up dead someplace in the Arctic. On the other hand it was the best way Seto could think of getting away from Damien.

The young ex-CEO sighed, hoping that it would take Damien's lackeys a large amount of time in taking Duke hostage; he needed more time to think.

* * *

"See you, Yugi. Bye Mokuba," Duke said politely as he left Yugi's home. They still hadn't thought up a concrete plan and it had taken quite awhile to talk Mokuba into waiting until the following day, but they had finally decided to call it a night when Yugi's Grandfather had told them all that it was getting too late. 

Duke was the last to leave since he had been the one to convince Mokuba not to try to rescue Seto on his own. Yugi had talked the young Kaiba into spending the night at his house; just so everyone would feel better knowing Mokuba wasn't getting into trouble.

Duke was feeling pretty smug about how things were going before he was attacked from behind. He didn't have any time to react as a sharp pain shot through his head and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Duke woke up with his head resting on something soft and warm. When he decided to crack open his eyelids he realized that his head was actually on Seto Kaiba's lap. 

"Oh good; you're finally awake," Seto said, exhaling a sigh of relief as he smiled an actual smile. "I was starting to get worried," he admitted sheepishly.

"You were?" Duke asked skeptically, wondering if he was dreaming and just how hard he had been hit in the head.

"Of course," Seto replied, giving Duke another small smile. "To be perfectly honest I'm kind of glad you're here. I really missed you."

"Missed me?" Duke repeated it as a question as he contemplated when this very screwed up dream would come to an end.

"Don't make me say it again. You know how I hate admitting things like that," Seto scolded as he got what might have been his first blush of all time.

"Right," Duke said slowly as his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Maybe Seto had been hit in the head as well.

"Shut up and kiss me," Seto said without any real annoyance in his voice before he bent down and swept his lips across Duke's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duke hissed out; his voice quiet from the shock and horror of being kissed by Seto Kaiba twice in one day.

"Shut up," Seto whispered as he moved to munch on Duke's ear. He suddenly sounded more annoyed; more like his voice actually belonged to him. "See that mirror over there?"

"Don't look at it, Idiot," Seto whispered quickly as soon as Duke shifted a bit to take a good look at the mirror Seto had pointed out; the eldest Kaiba sucking on Duke's ear the entire time.

"What about it?" Duke got out before he had to shut his mouth so he wouldn't let out a groan.

"It's obviously a one-way mirror," Seto scoffed quietly, "Damien's watching us."

"How are you so sure it's not just a normal mirror?" Duke whispered skeptically, trying his best to maintain the steadiness in his voice.

"Why else would someone like Damien put me in a room with a large mirror on the wall?" Seto asked in a quiet voice that told Duke the man sucking on his ear thought he was a moron.

"Well this is a bedroom," Duke managed to get out as he kept a hold of logical thought, "and bedroom's are known to have mirrors."

"Don't be such an idiot," Seto scolded quietly, not stopping his attack on his fake-lover's ear. "This is a warehouse; this room has concrete walls, for fuck's sake. Just because it has a damn bed doesn't make a room a bedroom."

Duke nodded in understanding; surprised at Seto's sudden language and not trusting his voice because of the eldest Kaiba's make out session with his ear. The information did put him more at ease, even if he was a nervous with the prospect the someone was watching him, knowing that Seto had been faking everything let him relax a little bit. At least Seto was still acting like Kaiba in this strange and slightly awkward situation.

"Would you moan or something?" Seto's quiet voice asked in his ear, snapping Duke out of his thoughts. "Give them something to watch."

Duke nodded so slightly only Seto could see it…well, feel it would be more accurate. Duke let out the low moan that had been building up in his throat, happy he was actually being asked to release it.

* * *

Damien stood fuming at the one-way mirror as Seto practically threw himself at Duke. It wasn't just some act then; Seto really did think he was in love with someone other than Damien. 

Okay then, Damien could work around this. If he killed Duke then Seto would be running into his embrace seeking comfort. Damien smirked as he thought of his plan; it _screamed_ perfection.

* * *

"Ah," Duke gasped out as Seto's cold hand went up his shirt and sat itself on his chest. "Seto…" he whispered before Seto's other cold hand sat itself on the bare skin of Duke's waist. 

"What?" Seto asked just as quietly; still continuing to suck at Duke's ear.

"Don't you think you've paid enough attention to my ear? Damien's going to start getting suspicious if you just stick to one thing," Duke explained in a quiet and relatively steady voice.

"I'm kind of new at this," Seto snapped in a whisper.

"I'm guessing it's just like kissing a chick," Duke replied back, thinking Seto meant that he hadn't ever done anything with another male before; he had completely forgotten that Damien existed because he was so consumed with whatever Seto was doing with his ear.

When Duke's response was met with a rather sharp bite at his ear it clicked in place. "Let me drive then," he demanded as he suddenly realized that Damien was most likely Seto's first everything.

"Don't you know what to do because of Damien?" Duke asked quietly as he flipped Seto onto his back and crawled on top of him.

"I know how to have sex because of Damien," Seto admitted in an annoyed whisper as he mentally added in 'and my step-father'. "I have no idea how to do anything that leads up to sex."

"Damien was a bad lover then?" Duke asked in a slightly loud whisper before he smirked and began biting Seto's neck.

When Duke's joke was met with silence he continued his taunting. "Did Damien not satisfy your needs?"

"Shut up," Seto finally growled quietly before letting out a moan. Duke didn't know if it was real or not, but he didn't give himeself the time to wonder; he was too busy making out with Seto Kaiba's neck.

* * *

It took a bit longer for me to post this chapter; I've been too busy reading on this site rather than writing.


	11. Seto Kaiba's Deliverance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Deliverance  
Chapter 11**

"Where's Duke?" Tea asked her friends as soon as she walked into Yugi's living room and noticed Duke was the only one not present.

"I don't know," Yugi answered for everyone in the room. "We tried to call him, but he isn't answering his phone."

"Maybe Damien got him," Mokuba suggested, speaking the fears of everyone who was involved in the rescue mission for his brother.

"Do ya really think that's what happened?" Joey asked, getting a little anxious for Duke.

"Damien probably knew we would try to use his jealousy against him and decided to make the first move before we did," Mokuba explained nonchalantly.

"Oh no, poor Duke," Tea exclaimed, suddenly very worried for her friend.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes as he realized that everyone seemed to care more about Duke than Seto, but he chose not to say anything. He figured when everyone was rescuing Duke he could be rescuing his older brother.

* * *

"Duke," Seto wheezed out, "Your arm's crushing my windpipe."

Seto complaint was met with only a light snore.

"Time to get up," Seto grunted out as he pushed the man on top of him out of the bed they were sharing.

"What the hell?" Duke asked as he was aroused from his slumber by the hard concrete floor.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked with fake concern as he successfully pretended he hadn't caused the duelist's fall.

"Like you care," Duke accused as he got off the floor and sat on the nearest corner of the bed.

"Of course I care," Seto insisted. "What an awful thing to think that I don't."

"Seto, what the hell are you talking about?" Duke asked before he remembered what had happened the night before. "Oh, that's right, I forgot about-" He was effectively stopped from blowing their cover by Seto's lips.

"Moron," Seto said with well placed affection in his voice as he shoved Duke away from him.

"It's just too unbelievably that you actually care about me," Duke explained, trying to cover his slip up. "It still seems too good to be true."

"Yeah, cold-hearted Kaiba can't love anyone," Seto scoffed sarcastically as he rose from the bed and stretched.

"You know very well I don't feel that way," Duke scolded, rising after Seto and embracing the man in a hug.

Seto immediately stiffened, not used to hugs from anyone but his brother (and even those were rare).

"Do you think Damien's still watching us?" Duke asked quietly with his mouth pressed closed to Seto's ear.

Seto relaxed a bit once he accepted the hug as just another way for Duke to talk to him without Damien listening in. "It's either him or one of his lackeys. Great going on getting us found out, by the way. It was really quite smart of you," he bit back in a whisper before pulling out of the hug.

"Even with all this weirdness I still demand a proper good morning from you," Duke told his pseudo lover with a small smile.

"Proper good morning?" Seto questioned with a small smile on his face so he passed it off as just teasing. "I thought me pushing you out of bed was good morning enough."

"Of course not!" Duke denied as he wrapped his arms around Seto and pecked his cheek. "He's never going to believe this if you aren't more affectionate," he pointed out quickly and quietly before he backed away and greeted the other man with a "Good morning, Seto."

Seto forced a smile onto his face as he hugged Duke back and repeated the action."Keep your opinions to yourself," he snapped out in a whisper before raising his voice and saying, "Good morning, Duke."

"That's more like it," Duke congratulated happily as he patted Seto on the shoulder. "So what are we supposed to do?" he asked in a normal voice as he slipped into a more serious expression and sighed. "As much as I would love to make out with you all day I don't think it would bode very well for us if Damien walked in during the middle of it."

"Oh, I don't care about that very much," Seto replied with what could be described as both a seductive and convening smile before he shoved Duke onto the bed and quickly joined him.

"Seriously Seto," Duke laughed off as he pulled back from a quick but deep kiss. "I'm not with you just because I like your kissing."

"Then I suppose you can think of something better to do in this dump?" Seto asked as he got up and sat in an unoccupied part of the bed. "Please, by all means, tell me."

"Let's just talk," Duke suggested as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and crossed his legs.

"You're such a girl," Seto grumbled out before he nodded his head, knowing if he refused to talk Damien might get suspicious. "What are we talking about?"

"Let's talk about how I'm not a girl," Duke suggested with what was clearly fake annoyance.

Seto just grunted out a laugh and rolled his eyes as a reply.

"No seriously," Duke insisted before continuing his topic of choice. "I don't have boobs, I'm athletic, I have a dick…"

"Okay, now let's talk about how you are a girl," Seto suggested, quickly jumping in during Duke's small pause. "You want to talk instead of making out, you're pretty, you wear jewelry, you have long hair, you like guys-"

"Hey, that last bit applies to you too," Duke reminded him, searching for a way to combat why he suddenly seemed like a girl. "Plus, you're the only guy I've ever liked," he continued honestly, "and you're kind of like a girl."

"How am I '_kind of_ like a girl'?" Seto growled out, losing the amusement in his voice. His mind immediately reminded him of the fact that he was always the one on the receiving end of sex and he really didn't want to bring that up.

"You're neat," Duke pointed out, grasping at straws.

"Some people would just call it being hygienic," Seto replied, slipping the smile back onto his face.

"Yeah well, some other people would say it screamed 'gay'," Duke pointed out with a good amount of smugness to his voice.

"Were we talking about being gay? I thought we were talking about being a girl," Seto teased.

"It's basically the same thing," Duke shrugged off.

"Uh huh," Seto mock accepted with a grin.

Duke grinned back, enjoying how civil Seto was being. He had to keep reminding himself that this personality was just him acting in an attempt to stop himself from developing a crush on the ex-CEO.

"Are we done talking now?" Seto asked with a defeated note in his voice after a few moments of silence.

"Do you have a particular problem with talking to me?" Duke asked, not quite sure whether the anger he heard in his voice was real or fake.

"There's no problem," Seto assured him with a nonchalant voice, "In fact you seem to be a bit less idiotic than I once thought you were and a lot less annoying." The amazing part of his statement (which was mentally noted a moment after he was done speaking) was that what he said was actually true.

"You need to work on your compliments," Duke suggested, letting whatever anger he might have had slip away.

"You should be happy I'm complimenting you at all," Seto replied before he gripped Duke's shirt and pulled, causing Duke to tumble out of his sitting position and slightly falling into Seto.

"What was that?" Duke asked with real curiosity and fake amusement. "Was there some point to that?"

Seto didn't answer; instead he repositioned Duke so that the duelist now sat on the elder Kaiba's lap.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Duke asked quietly, not quite sure whether the ex-CEO would want Damien to hear him or not.

Suddenly the door flew open and Seto instinctively drew his arms around Duke even tighter.

"Seto, it's nice to see that you're looking well," Damien said, acting like he was a long lost relative and Seto was a nephew that he hadn't seen in years.

"Damien," Seto greeted in much the same tone of voice, "What can I help you with?"

"It's nice to see that you're ready to leap to my aid, but I really don't need anything right at this moment, thank you for the concern though," Damien answered back politely.

"I wasn't going to help you," Seto smirked, "I was actually planning on doing the exact opposite and discovering how much trouble I caused for you."

"On second thought I do want something, and that something's name is…Duke," Damien said with a smile. "Please," he motioned to one of the two guards that had come in with him, "Take him away."

He looked at Seto's expression, clearly seeing more defiance than sadness. "Actually, just hold him in place," he re-instructed the guard that was now making sure Duke couldn't move. "You," he commanded to his other guard, "hold Seto."

"I think your boyfriend needs to learn some things about you," Damien advised, smirking happily in Seto's direction. "He'll never _really_ love you if he never finds out how damaged you are."

"Damaged?" Duke asked as he stopped his already lost battle with the guard. He looked directly at Damien, waiting for his answer; he missed the small traces of fear that Seto couldn't keep off his face.

"Oh yes, he's quite damaged. Did you know that I wasn't the person that took away his virginity?" Damien asked with pure innocence resting on his face. "Oh no, that wasn't me," he insured Duke's shocked and surprised expression. "That honor goes to Seto's-"

"Shut the hell up!" Seto shouted in an extremely angry voice as he thrashed against the person attempting to hold him in place.

"Seto," Damien scolded, "Please, watch your language. And didn't someone teach you not to interrupt?"

"What do you want?" Seto asked, skipping right to the bargaining and haggling.

"I'm ashamed," Damien scolded yet again, "You should learn to tell your boyfriend everything. I'm starting to suspect that I know more about you than he does. Wouldn't that be just awful?"

"Name your price," Seto restated, making sure to avoid looking at Duke.

"You can't put a price on trustworthiness," Damien reminded his captive in a stern voice.

"Damn it Damien," Seto muttered under his breath, making his captor wonder if he had heard it right or not. "What the hell do you want from me?" he asked in a voice that seemed loud compared to his mutterings. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about; I know you want something." _And more than likely it has something to do with sex _His mind added in regretfully.

"You wound me," Damien replied with sorrow in his voice. "You don't really think I'm that type of person, do you? I'm only looking out for you Seto."

"Cut the crap, Damien," Seto growled out, not at all in a mood to portray the fake happiness the Frenchman wanted.

"Seto, do you love me?" Damien asked in a pathetically sweet voice with a hidden and small amount of venom that seemed to say _If you don't answer with a 'yes' then I'll make sure you pay dearly._

"Of course," Seto answered with a tired voice, bored at the much-too-repeated situation despite the threat it posed for him.

"Say it like you mean it," Damien sang out happily.

"Of course I love you, Damien," Seto restated, trying to hold back the sigh that he was tempted to let out. "I love you more than anyone on this entire planet."

"What about in the entire universe?" Damien asked in a fake worried voice.

"I love you more than anyone in the entire universe," Seto assured him as he held back his displeasure at having to say everything that he was saying. He had long stopped fighting against the guard that held him.

"Do you love me more than Duke?" Damien asked, sticking out his bottom lip to make it seemed like he was pouting.

"Obviously," Seto ground out before adding, "I love you more than Duke," to insure that Damien was happy.

"Good," Damien sighed. "I admit I was more than a little worried that you didn't love me anymore."

Duke stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation as he quietly wondered who Seto would have had sex with that he was so ashamed of.

"Seto's had sex with his own father," Damien said quickly so Seto didn't have time to interrupt and with a smile on his face so Seto knew that he enjoyed letting his secret go. "Let them go and follow me," he demanded of his guards before leaving his two captives alone with the newly-outted information.

"I swear to God, if you tell anyone…" Seto got out as soon as the door closed behind the three visitors before he slumped to the floor in the most defeated position Duke had ever seen him in.

"I won't," Duke promised. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with caution after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you stupid?" Seto asked with wonderment filling his voice. "Hell no, I don't want to talk about it; I don't even want to think about it. Fuck," he muttered out with clenched teeth, but Duke heard ever word of his answer.

"I just thought that it might help you get through this," Duke replied, defending his offer.

"There's nothing to get through, Moron," Seto bit out, "It's in the past; just shut up about it."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Duke asked for clarification.

Seto gave a heavy and irritated sigh before he answered with clear annoyance in his voice, "There's nothing I would want to talk about less."

"Was it your step-father or your biological father?" Duke asked, worried about what the answer would be and wondering which one would be worse. If it was Seto's biological father than he had destroyed a trust that Seto should have been able to depend on, but if it was Seto's step-father than Seto would have had to suffer with the knowledge that he had put himself in that situation.

"We're not talking about this," Seto reminded him quickly, wanting more than anything else to change the subject.

"It must have been terrible for you," Duke tried to sympathize.

"Will you just shut up about it?" Seto snapped, "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

"Do you want, like, a hug or anything?" Duke asked with pity in his voice.

"No! I don't want anything but for you to shut the hell up!" Seto shouted before pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off an approaching headache.

"Okay," Duke finally agreed before vowing not to say anything more.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Duke walked over to where Seto was sitting on the concrete floor and say down in front of him. He sat there a few moments; Seto giving no indication that he knew he was there. Hesitantly Duke enveloped his pretend-lover in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go," Seto demanded him a monotone voice.

Duke didn't obey, but Seto didn't pull back either. Soon he relaxed into the hug, even though he never returned the favor to Duke, making the black haired boy wonder if Seto was thankful for the hug or simply too tired to fight back.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Duke would be?" Tea asked as quietly as she could to all of her friends.

"We should check all the places we didn't get to check before," Yugi suggested, "That way we have a better chance of finding Kaiba."

"Good idea," Mokuba accepted happily, glad that someone besides him was thinking about Seto. "If we're lucky they might even be together."

"We should split up," Joey proposed. "We have less of a chance ta be caught that way and it'll make our search go fasta."

"Let's go in pairs," Tea suggested because she didn't want the chance to be captured alone.

"It'll go faster if we all go in different directions," Tristen pointed out, "This place is big and it's crawling with guards, if two or three people are together not only will it increase the probability of them getting caught but we won't be able to cover as many places in the limited time we have to search."

"Tristen's right," Yugi agreed, "We'll all separate and meet at the coffee shop a few blocks from here in an hour and report what we found to each other, agreed?"

Everyone nodded their heads and the search began.

* * *

"Can we stop now?" Seto asked after a quarter of an hour went by with Duke still holding onto him tight.

"Are you okay?" Duke asked again as he let go of Seto and shifted away a few paces.

"I was never _not_ okay," Seto denied as he stood up and went over to the bed.

"So I'm thinking you still don't want to talk about it?" Duke questioned with as much nonchalance as he could manage.

"Good assumption," Seto mock congratulated as he let himself lie face up on the bed and star at the ceiling.

"Does Mokuba know?" Duke asked after he decided not to yell at Seto for his sarcasm.

"That would be talking about it and I'm almost positive we agreed not to," Seto replied with no real anger in his voice as he successfully distanced himself from the conversation.

"Right, sorry," Duke apologized before changing the subject for good. "So now we're back to having nothing to do."

"It's surprising how bored one can become when their life might be ending soon," Seto answered with sarcasm.

"You really think that he's going to kill me?" Duke asked, suddenly thinking about the prospect of it.

"Not Damien specifically," Seto replied. "You haven't thought about it before?" he asked as soon as he saw the horrified look on Duke's face. "He almost killed Mokuba, what made you think he wouldn't kill you?"

"It's not like I thought he wasn't going to kill me, but, I mean, I guess I never really thought about him actually killing me either," Duke replied.

"What the hell did you think we were doing here?" Seto asked with hidden surprise.

"I just thought…still think-well, believe is more the word for it…" Duke stuttered out.

"You 'believed' we'd get out of here before Damien did anything too bad," Seto finished for him in a bored voice. "That's very hopeful of you."

"Well, you're in just the same situation as I am," Duke accused, trying to drag Seto into his predicament.

"No, I'm not," Seto denied with clear belief in his voice, "Damien isn't going to kill me; he thinks he loves me, remember?"

"So you're saying I'm going to die and you're going to become a boy toy and there's nothing we can do about it?" Duke snapped, slightly irritated at Seto's lack of ideas to get out.

"I never said there was nothing we could do about it," Seto argued, "I'm just saying we should try to get out of here instead of thinking up things to do to occupy our time."

"Are you saying that you do have a plan to get out of here?" Duke asked, completely forgetting that they were being watched by Damien from the other side the the large mirror.

Seto got off the bed and strode over to Duke, not saying a word.

Duke got up wordlessly, expecting Seto to tell him something important.

Instead Seto just punched him in the jaw. Hard.

"Seto! What the fuck was that supposed to be?" Duke asked angrily as he dodged an array of punches that Seto swung at him.

"Keep up," Seto growled under his breath as he led Duke towards the mirror in a series of kicks and punches. Unfortunately it wasn't an act, he was actually trying to hit Duke and if the duelist lost footing than he would more than likely end up with something broken and Seto's quickly formed plan ruined. Seto punched and kicked as hard as he could as he let go of all the anger he had accumulated since he had met Damien. He was hoping to get close enough to the mirror and then punch his way through it, but he knew he wouldn't use his full strength if he prepared himself to hit the hard and stable object.

Duke dodged Seto, missing getting hit with all of the punches and kicks. His mind was quickly searching for a reason that the older Kaiba would suddenly snap like he did. Then everything clicked into place. Seto was slowly guiding him over to the window; he was going to try to punch the mirror through and get to the other side while using this fight as his cover.

Seto knew the moment Duke realized what was going on because he stopped having to guide him. It was better that way because he didn't have to pay as much attention to his surrounds and therefore could focus all his attention on hitting Duke.

Suddenly Duke stopped dodging as Seto's fist flew towards his face. The ex-CEO knew what was going on too late to stop his fist.

At the last moment Duke ducked and Seto's fist smashed through the one-way window with a shattering of glass.

Damien stood looking at them with an awestruck expression on his face as Seto punched him so hard he blacked out. Not waiting for Damien to hit the floor Seto sped through the door with Duke right on his heels.

* * *

...And they are out.

Um...yeah, sorry about the speed of this update, it's a tad bit slow. Anyway, uh, I'm almost done with this, maybe one or two chapters left, so please take the time to review the last chapters.


	12. Seto Kaiba's Denouement

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Seto Kaiba's Different Days****  
****Part 2**

* * *

The idea for this story came from Catsblood15 and if she had never told me to do a second part for Seto Kaiba's Different Days then I would have never done it, so if you like this story, thank her, because if it wasn't for her this story would never exist. 

Hey, this is my first sequel ever, originally titled 'Seto Kaiba's Different Days: Part 2' because I'm feeling lazy. Plus, I thought if I gave this story a simple name it wouldn't change titles as much as part one did.

* * *

**Seto Kaiba's Denouement  
Chapter 12**

Tristen turned when he heard the shouting of guards, getting ready to run for it. Another shout made him stop in his tracks.

"Keep up or I'm leaving you behind," Seto's voice told someone that Tristen immediately assumed was Duke.

Without a second thought Tristen sped up towards the noise, meeting up with Yugi and Joey as soon as he turned the corner. They didn't greet each other with anything more than a nod as all three raced towards Damien's prisoners.

* * *

"Damn it, how do we get out of here?" Duke shouted as he trailed behind Seto, just barely dodging past the guards. 

What seemed like millions of small warehouses up made turns and dead ends that seemed endless.

"It's a another dead end," Seto stated as he sped back past Duke and towards the guards for the sixth time.

"I can't believe you didn't think of a better plan than this," Duke complained as he turned himself around and followed behind Seto.

Seto kicked and dodged past guards as he left the dead end and turned another corner; Duke followed suit right behind him.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Seto spat out sarcastically as he kept running.

"Seto!" Mokuba called as soon as he turned the corner and saw his brother.

"Mokuba!" Seto called back, letting happiness show on his face in the form of a small smile. "Come on," he demanded before he scooped his brother up and kept running.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Duke asked as he caught up to Seto and his brother so he was beside them both instead of behind them.

"Take a right here," Mokuba directed as his answer.

Duke passed by Seto who was now slowing down because of the extra weight that was Mokuba.

As soon as they turned the corner they ran into Tea, unfortunately the phrase was literal for Duke.

Tea fell backward and landed on the ground with a thud and an "oof" as Duke fell back against Seto.

"Come on," Seto urged with irritation as he pushed Duke away from him and ran past Tea without bothering to help her up.

"Let's go," Duke called to Tea before he ran past her.

Tea got up as fast as she could, making herself feel slightly woozy as the blood rushed to her head. She started to run behind Duke and the Kaibas as soon as she got her boundings righted out.

It wasn't until they shot past another corner that they met up with Joey, Yugi, and Tristen.

"Where am I going?" Duke asked anyone who would answer. He was in the lead with no idea where to go.

"Take a left the next chance you get," Tristen yelled as he sprinted as fast as he could.

Duke turned left a few meters later and came upon the exit, unfortunately he also saw Damien backed by at least 20 guards in front of said exit. He stopped his running immediately, causing Tristen to run right into him and knock them both to the ground.

Luckily everyone else slowed down without farther incident.

"Seto, you must learn some manners; did you expect I'd let you go without even a proper goodbye?" Damien asked, trying to sound menacing; the effort failed thanks to the large bag of ice he was holding to the bruise on his jaw.

"Is that all it takes to leave?" Duke asked skeptically after he was sure Seto wasn't going to say anything.

"It would heighten the possibility of you leaving," Damien corrected arrogantly.

"So would kickin' yer asses outta the way," Joey shot back as he got into a fighting stance.

"This is the trash you call your friends?" Damien asked with clear repulsion in his voice, "No wonder you didn't think to give me a proper 'good bye'. What could ever compel you to hang around such low-lives?"

"You consider us friends?" Tea gushed, interrupting the stressed situation Damien was trying to provide.

"Of course not," Seto answered Tea, crushing her hopes, "And I never will."

"It's a one-sided…_friendship_," Seto continued after he turned to face Damien again. He said the word 'friendship' with more than a little disgust, driving home the idea that he didn't want anything to do with the people that were risking their lives to save him.

"Look at how cold you are!" Damien scolded, quickly switching from malice to concern.

"Yeah Kaiba," Tea agreed, crossing her arms and turning to Seto.

"Tea, now's not the time to be agreeing with mental psychos; you might encourage him," Duke whispered, offering no form of help as he watched Tristen get off the ground.

"Seto," Damien sighed, "Let me help you. Let me take you out of this cruel city and give you a real life. You don't deserve all this stress and pressure; it's damaging you."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was _damaged_," Seto replied with some anger.

Looking at Seto Duke brushed it off as fake anger before he realized with a jolt that he could tell.

"You're not damaged, Kaiba!" Tea cried out, trying to make someone she would have liked to call her friend feel better.

"Since when have I cared what you think?" Seto asked Tea before facing Damien. "Do you really think I'm damaged?" Seto asked with some confusion in his voice that Duke knew right away was just as false as his previous anger.

"Well…" Damien hesitated, thinking that Seto was actually hurt by what he had said. "To be absolutely frank…yes, I do. But we can change that, Seto! Just let me take you out of this cursed city and everything will be okay. I can fix you."

Seto mentally cringed at being thought of as 'fixable' but the only ones to notice his discomfort were Mokuba and Duke. "You're going to _fix _me?" Seto asked, trying to replace his disgust with curiosity. It didn't quite work though; Damien heard and saw the small disgust mixed in with the curiosity.

"Seto, being fixed isn't a bad thing," Damien lectured, "It's a chance for you to grow as a person.

Seto clenched his jaw in anger when he heard the pitying tone of Damien's voice; he had to use all his self-control to stop himself from attacking his capturer and his twenty-some guards. He took deep breaths, trying to calmly release the rage that was about to burst from within him. He was usually better at controlling his moods than this, but he was just so close to getting out of this whole ordeal and so far at the same time; the exit was meters away, but blocked by twenty people ready to try and stop him from reaching it.

"Kaiba's just fine as a person," Tea interrupted, trying to come to Seto's rescue when in reality it just made him more angry.

Seto shot her a warning look, but didn't say anything; too anxious that the rage he was barely holding onto would escape if he opened his mouth. If that happened then he never stood a chance of getting away from Damien. Unfortunately he still hadn't formed a solid plan in his head and because of that reason he could feel the control of the situation slipping out of his hands. That unnerving feeling plus the rage and What's-Her-Name's interruptions were making thinking of a way out ten times harder.

"Seto, please," Damien pleaded, bringing the conversation back to himself and Seto. "Let me help you."

Seto didn't say anything; he was too busy thinking. _If I just attacked, could I take them all? _He slowly realized that he would need help, no matter what he planned. _Delvin could take some and so could the Mutt and the Pointy-Haired-Guy. If we divided the guards up evenly we'd have to take six or seven each and undoubtedly the Friendship Brigade would want to protect Yugi and What's-Her-Name. Could we do it? The chances are slim at best. _

"Seto doesn't need your help," Duke said after a long silence of waiting for the ex-CEO to speak, "He doesn't need anything from you."

"He needs more from me than he does from you," Damien countered, "He's a damaged person and he needs help."

"He's not damaged!" Duke declared, trying hard not to attack Seto's forced-lover. "What'll it take to make you see that Seto will never be with you of his own free will?"

"Seto loves me!" Damien shouted, "Don't you _dare _say otherwise."

_Maybe if we all ran at them at the same time...at least one person's likely to escape and whomever that is can go and inform the police. Damien's not stupid though, he'll either capture them again or take everyone left behind back to France with him._

"Kaiba doesn't love you; he's afraid of you," Tea argued.

Seto was snapped out of his thought's at Tea's statement. He was absolutely not afraid of Damien. He just felt…wary around him…and perhaps a little…nervous…but certainly not afraid. Seto wasn't afraid of anything.

"Seto isn't afraid of me," Damien said, his voice ensuring everyone about how absurd he found the idea.

"Yes he is," Tea replied, thinking she was helping Seto when really she was just wounding his pride.

"He is not," Damien snapped at the same that Seto said, "I am not."

"You aren't?" Tea asked in a surprised voice to Seto.

"There, you see," Damien said smugly before Seto had a chance to say anything.

"I just hate him with every fiber of my being," Seto replied to Tea, "but I'm not _afraid_ of him."

"Y-you _hate_ me?" Damien barely got out as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yes," Seto said matter-of-factly, not wavering a bit even as Damien started to sniff.

"Y-you _hate_ me?" Damien asked again as his tears started to fall.

"Yes," Seto answered with certainty ringing out in his voice.

"Fine, Seto, have it your way. You've succeeded in driving off everyone that has ever shown an interest in you, even me; I hope your proud of yourself," Damien burst out before turning away and quickly walking away from them, leaving his guards behind in with their confusion at the turn of events.

"It was that easy?" Duke asked in a disbelieving voice, "All we had to do was tell him the truth?"

Anyone that thought of answering Duke were interrupted by Damien's voice radiating around them. "Kill them," he ordered his guards over the loud speakers.

The guards rushed forward without a second thought, giving their prisoners no time to think about what to do.

"Tea!" Duke shouted out as he saw his friend being knocked to the ground.

"Don't just stand there-fight back," Seto demanded as he shoved a guard to the ground that was about to attack Duke.

"Do ya really think we can take 'em?" Joey asked as he kicked a guard in the stomach and watched him fall to the ground with a satisfying grunt.

"Isn't it weird these guys don't have guns?" Tristen asked as a blocked a punch and then a kick. "I mean, they're kind of a requirement for being a bodyguard, aren't they?"

Both Joey's and Tristen's questions were answered as a gun shot reverberated in the air; unfortunately they weren't the answers the two duelists wanted.

All of the fighting ceased immediately as the prisoners slowly came together under the direction of the armed guard.

"Got any more ideas Kaiba?" Tristen whispered in complete desperation.

"I never thought this'd be the way I go," Joey said quietly to myself.

"Thought you were more likely to get hit by a car, Mutt?" Seto asked with a smirk, momentarily forgetting the danger in favor of teasing Joey.

"Now's not the time for your sarcasm, Kaiba," Tea interrupted before her friend had a chance to retort back with a rich-boy insult.

Seto was saved from having to defend himself by the sound of another bullet being shot off (luckily the gun was aimed into the air again, and not at someone's chest).

"Hurry up and shoot them already!" Damien's faceless voice ordered.

"Now what?" Duke whispered as quietly as he could; first looking to Seto and then looking at Yugi. At least one of the two had to have an idea of some kind, right?

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, turning to Seto as he wordlessly said he had nothing to offer and accidentally backing Seto into a corner at the same time.

Obviously Seto didn't have a plan of attack for this situation; he hadn't thought that Damien would go ballistic and kill them all off…well, that wasn't actually true, it was just that when he had imagined Damien going crazy and killing everyone he was off the scene and being forced into getting fucked. And since he wasn't on the wrong side during the murder spree he hadn't planned for a way out of it. How was he supposed to know that just the sole phrase 'I hate you' could make Damien want him dead? And now he was being expected of having a way out?

Of course to admit that he had no idea what to do would also be admitting that he didn't have all the answers, and even though he was sure everyone already knew that, he couldn't bring himself to openly say it.

What was left except to now come up with some half-assed plan that was sure to fail and end up with at least one person getting shot? At least then he would have an answer.

"Let's shove Wheeler into the man with the gun and while he's distracted we can sneak out of here," Seto whispered back his just-made half-assed plan.

"No!" Tea whispered with outrage clear in her voice and expression. "I can't believe you Kaiba!"

"I can't believe this!" Seto hissed out (his voice get a little louder at each syllable) as he put his real half-assed plan to action. "You make me think that having a fake boyfriend and saying I hated him would make Damien more attracted to me and now look! His brainless bodyguard is about to kill me!" the ex-CEO complained, his voice now loud enough for everyone in the compound to hear.

"What are you-?" Tea confused voice got out before she was interrupted.

"Why do you always have to go after Damien?" Duke shouted out, quick to pick up on Seto's plan, "The guy's a freak of nature! Why not me? Huh? Why can't you look at me for once?"

"So what-you're jealous?" Seto asked, walking towards Duke and clenching his fists together.

"What if I am?" Duke replied, trying to sound hesitant yet clever; it worked marvelously.

"This-this was all just because you were fucking _jealous_?" Seto screamed out, "You ruined _everything_! Do you understand that? I don't have Damien, I don't have…I don't have anything anymore! You mother-fucking…_fuck_!" Strangely all of his shouting and yelling were making him feel better. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he could suddenly think a lot better. For some reason his fake rage was chasing away all the anxiety he had been feeling since Damien had come into his life.

"Why do you have to put it like that? Huh?" Duke started to say before his mind came to a halt. He was having a hard time telling himself that Seto was only acting.

"Why do I have to put it like _what_? Like I just dismissed my once-in-a-lifetime chance at happiness? Like I just shoved my chance at being truly loved out the window? Well that's because I _did_!" Seto shouted out, breathing heavily after the words had flowed out of his mouth. "Do you know what it feels like to have everything ripped out from under you?" he asked in a quiet and defeated voice.

"Seto-I…I'm…I'm so sorry," Duke replied back, now having an even harder time believing Seto was acting. It felt as if his stomach plummeted as he thought that the oldest Kaiba may have actually been in love.

"Do you?" Seto asked in the same quiet voice. "Well, do you?" he repeated after a gap of silence.

"Do I what?" Duke asked back hesitantly, afraid of what the answer might be but more afraid of the fact that Seto might not be acting.

"Do you know how it feels when everything has been ripped out from under you?" Seto clarified has his voice seemed to find more strength.

"Seto…" Duke responded, not at all answering the question as a pained look came across his face.

"Do you or don't you?" Seto asked, continuing on before the answer could come. "You don't; you've never been left wanting anything. I just wanted one thing, just one, and I don't even get that."

"I…I'm sorry…I…" Duke replied, struggling to find the right words to say.

"No you aren't," Seto accused with a disgusted look on his face, "You're probably ecstatic at the turn out of this situation. Damien's about to kill me and you're the closest thing to a lover I have."

"That's not what I wanted, you have to believe me," Duke argued as his mind started to panic and he grew worried at what Seto might do. This was no longer acting; this was much too real to be an act.

"Bullshit," Seto wrote off. "This is exactly what you were planning. But that's fine because I'm going to make sure that you go before I do."

Before Duke could make any type of coherent statement back he was knocked to the ground as a fist made contact with his jaw.

Yugi and his friends simply watched the two, too confused to stop whatever it was that was going on and too afraid to make a sudden move.

Damien sat listening around the corner. He had left the office and control-room for the intercom system in order to watch the death of his beloved, but instead was happy to learn that Seto still loved him. Unfortunately he heard the safety of the gun unlatched and reacted a second too late. "Don't you dare shoot!" he shouted as he rounded the corner and came face to face with the love of his life. The shot that rang out at the same time made sure that no one heard his voice.

Seto stopped trying to kill Duke as soon as he heard the gun going off. He had just enough time to lock eyes with Damien before a pain pierced his chest and he fell into blackness.

* * *

(_I thought about stopping it here, but then I assumed everyone would get angry and not read my next chapter, so it continues_.)

* * *

"Hey Mokuba, ya okay?" Joey asked with concern in his voice. He threw on his jacket as he waited for Mokuba's answer, ready for Mokuba to say 'yeah, I'm fine' and thus giving him permission to leave. 

"I'm alright," Mokuba answered, acting according to his character. "You can go," he added, knowing that was the reason Joey had even asked.

"Are you sure?" Yugi inquired with a worried look in his eyes. He kept his coat in his hand, neither getting ready to leave nor preparing to stay.

"Yeah, thanks for the concern though," Mokuba said politely, not taking his eyes off of his brother's body.

"He'll be fine," Duke assured them when Yugi still hesitated to leave. "I'm going to stay for a little bit longer anyway."

"Okay," Yugi finally agreed, pulling his coat on and getting ready to leave. "Tea's supposed to come by after her shift's over at the restaurant," he reminded everyone in the room.

"I know," Duke replied without looking away from Seto's unmoving body.

"It's okay Yugi; I'll be fine," Mokuba claimed again. "You've been with me all day; I can last a few hours on my own."

"I know," Yugi responded with hesitant happiness as he walked towards the door, "We'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Yugi," Mokuba said half-heartedly as the door closed and Joey and Yugi were gone.

"So…" Duke started off before he ran into the problem of having nothing to say.

"He's not mad at you, you know," Mokuba said when it became apparent that Duke had nothing else to say.

"It sure seemed that way," Duke brushed off has he hugged one knee and stared down at Seto…or Kaiba…he wasn't quite sure at this point.

"Yeah, well…he wasn't…and isn't," Mokuba claimed.

"Thanks for trying Mokuba," he replied, wanting to switch the topic to anything but this. He would have preferred talking about what his grandmother enjoyed during sex compared to this…though admittedly, it wouldn't have been his first choice…or even his hundredth, but still, it would have been better than this.

"I'm telling the truth. What makes you so sure that you know him well enough to decipher whether he's mad or not?" Mokuba asked.

"I knew all the other times he was just acting and believe me-that was not one of them," Duke replied as he thought back to the experience.

"Well…I mean, he was mad…it's just that he wasn't mad at you…and I know he wouldn't want you to think that way," Mokuba said, not quite sure if what he was saying was actually true.

"He's also not dead, so he can quit talking about him as if he is," Seto grunted out, his eyes still closed.

"Seto!" Mokuba greeted happily as he smiled brightly, "They said you weren't supposed to wake up until some time tomorrow afternoon."

"It just proves that those incompetent doctors know absolutely nothing," Seto replied with arrogance in his voice.

"Glad to see your feeling better Kaiba," Duke said honestly, consciously slipping back into his old habit of calling the ex-CEO 'Kaiba' instead of 'Seto' now that he wasn't in need of any help.

"Hm, just when I started getting used to 'Seto'. Would you make up your mind?" Seto replied, acting as if he could care less.

"Ah...right...'Seto' then," Duke decided, trying to seem neutral either way.

"Alright, let's go," Seto demanded as he started to rip out his IV's.

"Seto, you were shot dangerously close to your heart, don't you think you should rest a little more?" Duke asked with concern flowing into his voice.

"I feel fine," Seto brushed off as he pulled on a pair of pants he discovered in the closet (luckily they were his, he just wasn't sure he they got there).

"What if there were complications with the surgery? They'll want to keep you a couple of days for observations," Duke argued.

"If they weren't such morons and actually did their jobs correctly there wouldn't be any chance of complications," Seto explained while he pulled off his hospital gown and put on a shirt.

"This isn't a good idea, Seto," Duke said, quickly looking to Mokuba for back up.

Mokuba just shrugged his shoulders, trusting Seto to make up his own mind and too tired to have a good argument.

"What else are you doing tonight?" Seto asked off-handedly, hiding a wince when pain shot through his chest.

"Nothing," Duke shrugged, "I pushed everything back just so I could watch you sleep."

"Stop being creepy or your going to be running beside the limo," Seto threatened before turning to his little brother, "How long have a been in this trash bin?"

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked, already making assumptions at the answers. "I don't need a ride," Duke explained, "I can take the bus."

"It'll be a week tomorrow," Mokuba answered, not quite sure if his brother would shrug it off or if he would fume about it.

"I've been asleep for a week?" Seto asked before pushing the fact to the back of his mind and answering Duke, "Are you trying to be stupid or does it just come naturally to you? You're coming with us-it's the least I could do since I ruined your whole night by waking up."

Seto's answer was laced with insults and sarcasm, but it didn't seem to stop Duke from nodding his head in happy acceptance as he followed the two Kaiba brothers out the door.

"The heart monitors are connected to the nurses station," Seto said as he walked, not exactly phrasing it as a question but asking all the same. When his comment wasn't replied to he continued on, "Shouldn't they've come running in when my heart monitor stopped beeping?"

Just then a doctor rushed past them and headed into the room Seto and company had just left.

"Mm-hm, I feel as if I can entrust my life to _these _people," Seto grumbled sarcastically as he pushed the down arrow for the elevators.

* * *

"Hey! I brought some Chinese," Duke greeted, opening and closing the door without bothering to knock. 

"Busy," Seto grunted from his computer, not even giving Duke a first look, let alone a second.

"How is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" Duke asked, hopping up and sitting on Seto's desk.

"Last time I checked I wasn't even _gay_," Seto replied, skillfully not changing the speed of his typing.

"And you tell me this now?" Duke joked, opening a carton of food at random.

"I've got a meeting," Seto explained as he started to rise up from his chair.

"You haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours," Duke complained. "Sit down and eat before I make sure you have Chinese in your hair for whatever meeting you're going to this time."

"Kaiba Corp was being run by a psycho less than three weeks ago, if I'm not at this meeting I think people will start to panic," Seto explained, his voice saying that he didn't care if people panicked or not.

"It's kind of ironic how he gave you back the company though," Duke mused, helping himself to the carton of food he had opened.

"'Seto, I hope this will help you remember me and all the fond memories we created together'," Seto quoted. "What complete bullshit. I had this company before I even knew him; why the hell would he think _this_ would be my reminder to stay away from France?"

"I think the more important question is, 'When did you create these fond memories with him?' Now I don't know about you, but I would have remembered if I had shared a 'fond' memory with that guy, especially compared to the annoyance of a forced relationship," Duke said, talking around the food he was chewing.

"I'm kind of pissed that all I got was something that was already mine to begin with," Seto scoffed.

"It was better than getting the pistol I got and note telling me that Damien hopes I kill myself soon," Duke argued.

"I can't shake the feeling that he expected to die," Seto confessed, taking on a more serious air as he opened up the carton of Chinese food that was closest to him. "There just isn't any other reason as to why the will included not only me but you as well."

"Hm, I just figured he saw your dead body and then decided to kill himself so he could go torment you in hell-or heaven…you know, whichever," Duke said, correcting himself when Seto shot him an angry glare.

"Yeah, it would make sense he'd give me a company as soon as I died," Seto replied sarcastically.

"Okay, so he was planning on killing himself to make a lasting impression on you-whichever one it was it didn't work, right? And who cares anyway? You've got Mokuba, the company, no psychos (for now), and everything's pretty much back to normal," Duke said, trying to get Seto to stop thinking of Damien.

"Except now I have to put up with you at least once a day," Seto complained.

"Seto, you made out with me, and I'm a clingy man," Duke answered sarcastically.

"Every part of that sentence made me cringe," Seto replied honestly before shoving Duke off his desk and onto the floor and leaving his office behind with a slam of his door as he went to his meeting.

END


End file.
